The Safest Place
by jojoangel01
Summary: Sequel to 'Just one last dance'. Ran has to deal with Conan's amnesia..that's destined to cause troubles!..and POOR poor Heiji!..Why always him? Hehehehehe...The story is way too long to express everything in a short summary. Please read it! [Complete]
1. Aftermath

_This story is for Manu only. Happy birthday! We love you! (hugs and kisses)_

_(It takes place about four weeks after "Just one last dance")_

* * *

**The safest place**

_Story by: Jojo_

_Art by: Cherry_

* * *

**Chapter one- Aftermath**

'_It's been now almost four weeks that I have been myself the last time. I mean really myself. My true, seventeen year old self."_ A little boy thought, deep sunk in his thoughts and in his bed_. "But, of course, that had been too good to be true or to last. Oh I curse that day where my curiosity overtook me and I had to follow these men in black that shrunk me with that damned pill."_ Conan, former Kudo Shinichi, sighed out and rolled over to his other side. He was in his bed and actually supposed to be sleeping but there were a few things preventing just that. And he was not only talking about his thoughts. But that was another matter.

'_This whole affair wouldnt be that bad if it was only for me. If it was for me, then being Conan is only disturbing but not world shattering. No. It is not about me. It is about-'_

"DAD! Would you stop drinking that much? You know youve had enough already and you got to stand up early tomorrow for that new client!"

'_It's about HER!'_ Conan thought desperately and closed his eyes for a moment, seeking help in the deep breath he took.

"Rann, Shhtopp akting like your mather! I am old inaf to tak care off myshelf!" a kinda drunken Kogoro Mori answered his daughter.

"OH DAD!You are driving me nuts, I swear!" A loud bang followed and Conan was sure Ran had hit the table, hard. And, sure enough…

"Ok, sat wass mei call for bed. Gudnait!" Another loud bang could be heard and Conan was certain Kogoro had tripped over an empty beer can and had fallen face first on the ground. The little boy sighed again and closed his eyes for he knew what would happen next.

The door opened and an anything- but- steady Kogoro came inside, and hit his head against the cub board. Then he stumbled over a chair.

"Dad!" Ran whispered fiercely from the door. "Dont you dare wake Conan- kun up!"

Kogoro looked a little scared at her, turned and fell on his blanket. Four seconds later, loud snoring rose from his bed and filled the room. The door closed and Conan opened his eyes again, looking at the dark wall. He reached over and took his earplugs out that he had prepared for the nights. Oh, how he wished he could get his own room! Sharing a room with that wanna- be- oh- so- great detective was not… let's say not easy.

'_But back to the topic. Yes, it's because of her. Everything in my life is because of her. My most urgent reason for turning back to Shinichi is her! Always have been her. I remember the joy I have felt the last time, thinking for a few happy moments that I could stay with her for real now. That I would be able to tell her how I felt about her. How it felt almost kissing her at that school play, and walking to school together after such a long time.'_ the little boy smiled dreamily before this smile suddenly vanished.

'_But I also remember the pain I have felt as I realized I had to turn back. And I am not talking about the physical pain of the turning itself. I am talking about the pain that overtook me at the realization that I had to leave her again whilst having got her back the previous day. Had to leave her without being able to tell her everything, not even my feelings.' _

Conan closed his eyes and the picture of their last time as young adults came into his mind. He saw a huge room, dimly lit with couples on the dance-floor, swaying gently to a song that he could only hear faintly but recognized by heart. One could almost say, it was "their" song. He could hardly bear thinking about the great time they had had, about how perfect everything had felt, how good she fit against him. It hurt him to think that even when he was there with her, actually there, he could not BE with her the way he wanted to so desperately. And it hurt especially since he knew exactly it was a lot harder for her.

Conan was laying still in his futon, listening to some distant voices of the TV. He knew Ran was again watching some movie. She did that a lot lately and he was worried because she did not sleep enough. She looked worse with every passing day.

He closed his eyes in pain and guilt for a moment, then opened them again. How he wished he could do something for her…

---

Ran was curled on the couch like a cat, sitting there in complete silence as she watched the movie. That's why it is no wonder that it startled her as a small voice tore through the silence.

"Ran- neechan?"

She turned to her side and saw the little Conan standing there, in his pyjamas, looking with big and endless eyes at her. There was concern hidden in them, she could make it out clearly.

"Conan- kun, what are you doing awake? Did…Did my father wake you? Oh, I swear, I will-" but she could not go on as he quickly shook his head.

"No, it was not that. I was… worried, about you. Looks like you can not sleep, so I.." he trailed off, looking at his hands. That was the moment that she realized he held a mug in them.

He gulped, not audible, knowing his cheeks must be rosy. Good thing it was completely dark with except the television as only source of light. He looked back up at her.

"I made you some tea!" he stretched his arms out and held the mug up.

Ran blinked a few times, obviously taken aback and totally surprised. But soon her gaze softened.

"Oh thank you, Conan- kun! But, you know you didnt have to!"

He nodded quickly, now smiling like the kid he appeared to be. "Yep, but I wanted to!"

She took the mug with a sweet smile. His insides twitched a little at it. She took a sip and smiled down at the boy who seemed to look apprehensively up at her.

"Its great, thank you sweetheart!" he smiled brightly at the compliment.

"You are welcome!"

"That's so sweet of you. But you really should go to bed. Tomorrow's a school day!"

He looked at her and knew better than to start arguing because she had a school day coming up as well and would probably be dead- tired again. So he did as he was told, wished her a goodnight and voiced his concern if she stayed long up herself. That was all that he could do. Secretly he wished he had mixed a sleeping- pill in her tea or that he cared not so much for her that he could send her to the land of dreams with his special watch. But he really did not want to do that. This was Ran, after all. So he would try what he could, with normal methods.

And, as he lay there in his bed, listening to the again distant voices in TV, he wondered for a moment while without thinking about it played with his watch, if he should shoot himself to guarantee a tight nights sleep. But he could not, for he would leave her alone this way. And this he did not want.

He rolled over on his stomach and listened, staying up with her, accompanying her the only way 'Conan' could.

---

Two days later the situation had not changed one bit. It had only repeated itself and Ran was getting more tired and weak with every passing night where she could not sleep. Not that the little boy on her side was feeling any better…

"Good morning, Ran- neechan!" a happy voice greeted the girl.

She turned. "Good morning, Conan- kun! Breakfast is almost done!" she yawned, covering her mouth with a hand for a second.

"Where is…?" he looked around.

"Otou- san is out on a case since yesterday, but I am expecting him any minute."she smiled at him.

'_Case, right. Probably going for 'one' drink with some friends.'_ the young boy shook his head mentally.

"Get your things for school ready and when you return I will be done, too!"

"Okay!" he sang happily and did as he was told. He did, after all, not want to give her a reason to worry or get angry. There were enough things who did that already. Too many actually.

As he walked past the entrance door, he stopped. Conan could have sworn he had heard some noise from outside of it. Like as if somebody was trying to break the lock open. He quickly looked around for any kind of weapon but the door opened at that minute and a shaky Kogoro entered.

"Hoi, Conan- kuun, whassup?" he chuckled stupidly, closing the door behind him. Or, at least he tried to… It was only a little difficult to do so when one couldn't grasp the door- knob because it was being a meany and wouldnt stop dancing up and down. He soon gave up and turned to Conan. His face was red and so were his ears and especially his nose. His jacket was open, his shirt hanging loose from one side, tied together rather unluckily and his neck- tie having completely lost its way from his neck to his forehead, decorating Kogoro in a more than ridiculous way like some sort of icing to the cake.

Conan gaped at him open- mouthed, unable to believe that he could possibly be that drunk, again. He was not even able to stand for more than three seconds without swaying and even as he gaped at the older man, he could see Kogoros eyes close more and more. He would certainly have no problem with sleeping right where he stood, leaning against the wall. That guy really was unbelievable! And what would Ran think of-

He stocked.

"Oh no, Ran!" he whispered, knowing exactly how upset the old man will make her again when she saw him in this condition. He could not let that happen. Ran had already enough on her mind.

"Otou- san? Is that you?" he heard her scream from the kitchen. Conan turned around a little panicked. He had to do something, and that quick!

"Oji- san, there is something I have to show you!" he told the old man, a sweat- drop on his forehead.

"What issat?" the older looked curiously at him and Shinichi honestly wished he would keep that mouth of his closed. There was certainly enough alcohol in his breath to make both of them drunken.

"It's in your room, come, I'll show you!" Conan took his hand and pulled, rather hard. He managed to get the detective in his room despite his 'little' coordination problems.

"Where?"

"There, right behind the bed!" Conan lied to him, nudging him the best he could in the right direction.

Kogoro looked a little strangely at the boy, then leaned clumsily over the bed.

"I caant schee anysing!"

"Sweet dreams!" a quiet voice whispered right before he feel on the bed soundlessly and started snoring loudly.

"Otou- san?" Rans voice asked a little louder. Conan turned, closed the lid of his narcosis watch quickly, looking at the door. Walking over to it, he opened it a little and pulled his bow- tie to his lips.

"It's okay, I don't need anything. I have to work on that case so please no interruptions!"

"Oh, okay!" Ran went back to cooking and Conan sighed out. He turned to the older one with an expression so unlikely for an seven year old.

'Gee, old man…' 

---

'I really don't know what's wrong with me lately. I mean, there I am, watching this old lovestory on TV and right after that I start dreaming about him again. Oh my, do I really miss him that… I should stop asking myself questions that are too obvious!' Ran sighed and looked out of the big window in the room.

'It's been three and a half months already since that.. night. It feels like three years to me.

I wonder when I will see him again? If he even thinks of me a little?'

"Ran- neechan?"

"Huh? Ah yes, Conan- kun, what is it?" she smiled down at him.

The little boy was looking at her with concern. The dark rings underneath her eyes and the occasional yawning more than gave away her current state of exhaustion.

'Oh Ran… You haven't slept at all tonight, have you?'

"I only said that it's time for us to go, right? You know, school!"

She looked a moment at him in puzzlement before his words sank in.

"You're right!" she stood up and walked inside her room to get her bag and jacket. The little boy looked after her with a concerned expression.

---

The whole class sat still and fell silent as the teacher came in. She was an usual good looking teacher and the class liked her. The subject was not so bad either. English had lost its fear for most of them. But, as Jodie told them what their next topic would be they all groaned out in unison.

"What?" A confused teacher looked around her class in open wonder. "Don't you like poems?"

She smiled broadly but did not wait for any answer. Instead she turned to the blackboard and wrote a name on it. Satisfied and with a maybe too sadistic expression of happiness on her face she turned and faced the class again.

"I am sure you have heard of this nice guy. William Shakespeare. Who would serve us more at the moment as him? The probably most famous poet ever to live. Now, for today we will turn our attention to some of his works and then to some well known poems and quotes of him. So, who can tell me a work of him? Or any play you may know?" She asked around and went on with her lesson, noting the results on the board.

Ran was not really paying attention. She was too tired on the first place and even if she had concentrated on the lesson, her mind would still linger around the face of a well known young boy who was way more interesting to her than the dead poet. She wondered what Shinichi was doing for about the hundredthst time this day and wished she could sleep one complete night without having to think about him. The past nights really did get to her.

Again she wondered, why the guy that owned her heart had left her alone! The image of a hall, dimly lit with dancing couples moving around the place ran across her mind. This night had been so perfect. Why couldnt he stay? Why couldnt he return to her? This night had only proven how great he makes her feel, how complete and how perfect they fit together.

Ran blushed. For a moment she almost felt her body melt with his, felt the feeling as she was leaning against his form and them fitting together so perfectly as she could have never imagined. And the feelings he was creating in her… making her feel.. and that with the most simple of touches. How save she had felt and how loved. How right…

Rans eyes watered slightly and she closed her eyes for a moment to gather herself. How she missed him. How she hoped for him to be here right now. For being able to feel this way again. This complete. Is this what love felt like? Could it?

"Mori- san?"

Ran's eyes snapped open and her head shot up. She was looking directly at Jodies face.

"What?"

"I asked you to read out loud that famous quote of Shakespears that I have written on the blackboard."

Ran looked confused at the teacher and then quickly on the board and read out what was written there without thinking twice about it.

"'_The curse of true love never did run smooth'"_

"Very good. Now, what do you think did old William want to tell us with this phrase?"

Ran stared at the words on the board with open eyes as they slowly sank in. Suddenly the bell rang loudly, saving Ran from answering. Jodie turned away from her and screamed over the noise of chatting students and ratting chairs the homework. Only Ran did not move at all. She remained there, staring at the board and repeating the words over and over in her mind.

"Ran, you all right?" Sonoko waved a hand in front of her face for a few seconds before she noticed a tear run down the cheek of her friend. "R- Ran?"

'Shinichi!' was her only thought as Ran stood up abruptly and without warning ran out of the classroom and towards the toilets.

---

"Conan- kun? Whats wrong?"

"Hm?" the boy turned and looked at the face of Ayumi who was looking worried at him.

"You look worried! What happened?"

"Nothing, really! It was just…a strange feeling…" he looked out of the window.

Shinichi had no idea where this feeling in his stomach suddenly had come from. It was simply there and he had no explanation for it. It felt like somebody was calling out for him in need. To be honest he had thought for a moment that it had been Ran's voice calling him.

Was she all right? Did something happen to her? Alone the thought…

"Are you really all right?" Mitsuhiko asked him from behind.

The little boy turned to look at him. "Of course, what gave you the impression?"

"Well, you are sliding restlessly back and forth on your chair." The other stated matter of factly.

"I.. I am?" Conan gulped, found out.

"Yes, I saw it too!" Genta interfered in the conversation. "You were always so thoughtful and depressed the last weeks!"

"Yeah, and you looked sad!" Ayumi added quickly.

"Don't you want to go with us to the park today, to play soccer?"

"Yeah, you might even play every position you like!" Genta offered generously.

Conan looked for a long moment at the three faces that were fixed upon him. He wished the bell would rang soon and save him.

"I.. I am sorry.. I can't.. Got to see if Ran- neechan needs something I can help her with…"

"You haven't done anything else these days!" Mitsuhiko answered him first, openly offended.

"Yeah! What's so fun about that?" Genta voiced his problem of understanding him.

Ayumi looked sad at him and he really could not stand it anymore.

"Look, we will do that tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

He nodded, putting his fake smile on but it was enough for the kids.

'Right now, I only hope she is all right!' 

He looked at his watch. Another twenty minutes to go.

---

"Conan- kun, arent you walking home with us?" Ayumi asked the little boy, a little disappointed.

He shrugged and shook his head. "No, Ran- neechan wanted to come and pick me up today!"

"Oh… okay then…"

Genta and Mitshuiko joined Ayumi and together they said goodbye to Conan, waved and were already gone.

"You shouldn't underestimate them!" a voice from behind startled him.

He turned quickly and came face to face with Haibara.

"God, you startled me! And what do you mean with underestimate?"

"You thaught them some tricks in observation yourself, so don't be surprised when they notice certain things. Not that it is really difficult to see that there is something bothering you."

"You think so?" _'and I always thought I am a master at poker face…' _"Well, even I can only take as much."

"You're thinking about that girl, aren't you?"

He did not answer.

"Well, if there is anything I can help you with.." she trailed off, causing the boy to look at her with raised eyebrows. This did not sound like her at all. Was there something up?

He shrugged that thought away.

"I don't think so… the only thing that could help right now would be a certain antidote.." he looked at her and almost laughed at her dark expression. "It was a joke, cool down. I don't know myself what would help but thanks for the offer. I better get going. Bye!" he waved and was already gone.

'_Oh yeah, the damned antidote would certainly be most helpful. But also too good to be true at the moment. And even if I had it, I couldn't simply use it and be myself again. Not as long as these men are still walking out there, free. Why in the world does everything have to be that complicate in my life?'_ he let out a long and deep sigh and walked out of the school building.

The little tantei sat down and did not have to wait for long. Soon he saw Ran's figure, that he would recognize everywhere even without looking, accompanied by another figure that was most probably Sonoko. They were approaching and even as he saw them come closer and closer he felt that something was wrong. It was not necessarily obvious to passers- by or people who were not splendid at observation but alone the way Sonoko was walking was telling him that something was not as it is supposed to be.

He stood up.

"Hello, Conan- kun!" Ran greeted him cheerily. As she stood in front of him he saw exactly that that cheery voice was a fake.

Her eyes were redder than they had been this morning and puffy. He knew immediately that she must have been crying before. At his look of concern, Ran only smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry, I am fine! Really!"

"Ah, Mori- san!" Conan's teacher called as she saw Ran. The latter smiled and turned to greet. "May I have a word with you?"the teacher went on.

"Of course!" and they disappeared inside her office before the helpless Conan could do anything but stare. He then looked up at Sonoko, his worry written all over his face.

"Have been a bad boy?" Sonoko teased him, but with less effort and fierce than usual.

He shook his head in 'no' and instead of bothering with her stupid question, asked what burned inside of him.

"S-Sonoko- neechan, what happened?"

The older girl looked down at him for a few, long moment. She saw how serious he was and decided against teasing him more. She kneeled down and told him the story.

"…and then I found her in the toilets, crying her eyes out. I really don't know what has gotten into her but it was scary and it took me some time to calm her down. When I asked her what was wrong she only said that she was tired, having had little sleep for the last couple of days. If you ask me, that was not really convincing but she would say no more!"

Conan looked up at her with wide eyes, his brain racing.

'_Shakespeare… 'The course of true love never did run smooth.'…I think I have heard that before somewhere… and.. when I think about it… it is not so stupid, is it? True love… No doubt Ran, who had obviously been thinking about Shinichi…about me, for so long, associated the sentence with… oh, poor Ran…'_

At that moment, Ran returned, thanking the teacher again. Sonoko stood up and they started walking home together.

"What did she want? Did the pimp do anything?" Sonoko asked, ignoring Conans death- glare.

"No. In the contrary! She said he is very good in school, as always. If I help him a lot, she asked." Ran smiled and ruffled Conan's hair gently.

"Oh people, I gotta go this way!"Sonoko noticed and they stopped walking. She walked to Ran and suddenly hugged her. The surprised girl held her back. "Ran, will you be all right? I mean, really all right?"

Ran only smiled at her, trying to reassure her friend. "Of course! Don't worry!"

Sonoko observed her features just a little longer, then nodded and walked away, waving goodbye. Ran and Conan continued their walk home, with him suddenly taking her hand, completely unconscious of his actions. Something inside of him had told him to help her aching heart the best he could.

"Did… did she say anything else?"

"Well, she added that she had noticed the last few weeks that you are rather quiet and seem sad sometimes."

The boy stared up at her with raised eyebrows. "She.. she did?" _'Am I that miserable at acting?'_

Ran nodded. "I said it's probably because you miss your parents. But Conan- kun, is there something bothering you? You really seem more quiet the last weeks and more.. well, mature."

She looked down at him. Her worries were honest and visible on her face. He hesitated but shook his head.

"No, it's nothing!"

"I know what it is, though!" Ran claimed suddenly, taking him by surprise. He started sweating. "What?"

She paused but eventually continued. "I guess, it's got something to do with what Shinichi has told you the last time, right?" she told him, very quietly. He looked stupefied at her.

"H- how do you mean?"

"He told you to take care of me, right?" his jaw dropped open. "Conan, you were so helpful these days. Doing whatever I want and whatever it took to help me out. Do you think I did not notice? I do not know what I would do without you, my little sweetheart. But you have to look after yourself as well. It's not your fault that I am so weak.."

"No, you are strong!" he muttered and she smiled sadly at him.

"If only I really were strong."

"You are!" he persisted.

Ran looked at Conan with a look he could hardly define.

"I have to be strong, Conan- kun. I have to…"

"Ran… neechan…" the latter he absentmindedly added.

"It is still funny. You are so good at school but I never see you learn! You are simply clever, aren't you? I think you deserve something special. A gift or something. How about you tell me what you would like to eat tonight, whatever it is! Or do you have another wish, sweetheart?" Ran smiled so beautifully down at him, the only thing he wanted to tell her was that he wished she would always smile on like this forever. But he only tried the best he could to smile back and shook his head.

* * *

_What do you think Manu? And what do you guys think? Let me know! For all those wondering about the "art made by.." it is simply ecause there are pictures to this story as well, and all can be viewed on my homepage. Please review, next chapter won't take long._


	2. Dangerous confessions of two hearts

_Enjoy the second Chapter! This is still for Manu-chan and the one who helped me!_

**

* * *

**

**The safest place**

Chapter two- dangerous confession of two hearts

* * *

"_I have to be strong, Conan- kun. I have to…"_ Ran voice echoed in his mind over and over again, repeating the sad words a dozen of times. He could not stand it, seeing her like this. 

An hour later, Conan had excused himself. He had no real appetite and claimed to go to the park to play with the others. Ran was glad to hear it and let him go, being herself rather engaged in the kitchen with the dinner since it was late afternoon.

What she did not know was that Conan felt like doing a lot of things at the moment but going out to play was certainly not on the list. But after she had told him to look a little more after himself.. how could she deny him his wish to go out after so long?

The little boy was wandering around the empty streets and the silent night, his thoughts nowhere near his surroundings. He needed to sort out all the things that were rumoring through his head, to find a way to let all these emotions out. Maybe it would help to talk to somebody but he had no idea who that one could be. After all, this person needed to know about is biggest secret and about his feelings for Ran as well. Spontaneously, he could only think of a couple of people. His parents, the Professor, Ai, Heiji… but somehow.. somehow he did not think that talking to either of them could really help him. It just seemed too strange to even think about talking to Ai about such things, especially about Ran, the knowing face of professor Agasa would be unbearable, his mothers teasing as well and Heiji… alone the time he would need to calm down and stop laughing would be enough for Conan to grow up to his original age naturally, best friend or not.

No, he needed to find another way. Another kind of outlet so that he could let everything out. It was necessary or he would explode, he could feel it. And without noticing at all where his feet had carried him to, he suddenly looked up and was greeted by a too familiar sight. A sight he had looked at for seventeen years.

Without a second thought, he pushed the heavy gates open and entered the way to his house. Two minutes later he was sitting on his now too big bed and looking around his former room. He missed being himself so much. His gaze travelled over his belongings and landed on his desk. He trailed it over the things that were standing there and all of a sudden he had made up his mind.

Why not write the things he felt down? Why not in a letter so that Ran knew it, too? Wasn't Ran his best friend? Who would understand him better than her? She had always been the first he turned to when he had a problem, why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Okay, maybe that the matter was concerning her was a reason… but still.

He only needed to do it quick before he changed his mind and lost courage.

Taking a piece of paper, he took a deep breath and let everything in him flow out, over his hand and on the letter.

**My dear Ran,**

**I don't really know why I am writing this to you or even IF I ever will have the courage to give the letter to you in the first place, but I simply cannot help myself. I have seen no other way to let all these emotions out. You know exactly that I am not that kind of person who talks easily about feelings. Duh, figures since I am sitting here, trying to write them down. But I simply did not know what else to do.**

**First of all I want you to know that it is not fun for me, being involved in this case and if there was an easy way out I would gladly jump on that train and come back home. I would do it, I swear, without thinking twice about it. But as you know, unfortunately there is no such possibility and I have to do it the hard way. And even worse because that means I had to leave you behind to do so. I am sorry. I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you, everything I make you go through. Sometimes, when I sit here alone and think back on times where I could see you every day, I wonder why I was that stupid to take you for granted, why I had never seized these moments to the full extents. They had been so nice and precious but it is always afterwards that one realizes it. And I call myself a detective! Isn't that ironic?**

**And then I wonder, why you still talk to me. Why you don't hate me. I don't have so much time to visit and call you as often as I'd like to or as often as you deserve it and every time I finally do I wonder about it. Why are you still talking to me? What did I ever do to deserve you? I really don't know but whatever it was I am way grateful I did it.**

**I guess this is only one thing I wanted to thank you for. Really, thank you so much for everything you give me. For accepting me back into your life after being away for so long and even if it is only for the duration of a phone call. You have to know that I am not taking that or you for granted. Believe me. Not anymore and never again.**

**And in these lonely night where I wish for nothing more than to see your face or for you to tease me and me teasing back like we have always done, a special night comes into my mind. I am sure you know what I am talking about. I can still remember it as if it had been only yesterday instead of months ago. The song never leaves my mind for long. I think back and am glad to say that I regret nothing. Well, except for the part where I had to go and with that murder case but apart from that… wait, let me correct that. After that night I regret immensely that I have never taken you in my arms like this before, when I still could. On my 'things to do list' for when I return that is on top. It felt way perfect! You fit so perfectly against me. As if you were made for this purpose only. This hug send a feeling of absolute bliss, pure satisfaction and just… completion through my body and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do when I let you go again, let go of you for such a long and unknown while. When I say it tore my heart apart that would be the only truth.**

Conan sighed. He knew as he had reached this part of the letter that he will never be able to give it to Ran. Shinichi could not give her such a letter, just like that and remain disappeared. He would make her sad and break her heart if she got to know how he felt. But something in him wanted to go on. Even though he will never give her that letter, it felt good to his heart to let everything out. So he wrote on.

**I guess this is the main reason why I am sitting here and writing down those lines. Because of this emptiness in me and the longing to have you near me again. You may wonder about how open I am suddenly but I dare write that down because I know I will perhaps never bring up the courage to tell you all this. Maybe.. no, most probably when I know I have returned for good. I guess I will tell you everything I wrote down here then. All the things I was.. too stupid to realize before. Or too shy to tell you, only one example being that I never told you just how beautiful you are. But I will, someday, I promise. Just like I promise to do everything in my might to return to you as soon as it is in my powers. I wish for you to be happy and cheery, like you have always been until the day that I can hug you again and share the happiness with you. That is, if you are going to still want me but I guess you are way too stubborn to give up, right? I know your good heart just too well. Another thing I have to tell you someday in person.**

**Gee, I am so glad that I could let that out. Actually too bad I can not give the letter to you. I bet you'd have something to laugh about or maybe not. Anyway, looks like I need to go. I will let you hear from me as fast and as soon as I can, I promise. Please take good care of yourself and stay just the way you are. Know that your beautiful smile is always in my mind and heart, accompanying me wherever I am. Until we meet again,**

**Shinichi**

After writing that letter that he had placed carefully under the fake deco- soccer ball Ran had once given him for his birthday and was since then decorating his desk, he felt unbelievably.. better. Not really happy and content but a little relieved the least. He suddenly had the urge to talk to her. Really talk to Ran as himself. It was not fair that he felt better but she was to suffer on. That's why it is no wonder that he found himself in front of a well- known telephone- box in no time.

He stopped in its front and looked at it for quite some time, unsure what to do. He did not notice nor did he care about the passers- by that looked in wonder at the little boy who had stopped in the middle of the street to stare at an old telephone- box.

Not one of them could even faintly imagine the feelings whirling around the little boys stomach. So many in fact that he started feeling sick. Had one given him his most favorite dish on earth, cooked by the best cooks, he would not have been able to get it down his throat and had his live depended on it.

He took another deep breath and entered the box with a strange feeling in his stomach. Picking up the receiver, he dialed a well known number, the beeping making him want to throw up. After what felt like an eternity to him, the beeping stopped and was replaced by a soft voice he knew by heart. It answered the phone and immediately filled his head and senses.

"Yes, detective- office Mori?" said a girls voice who was slightly panting. Had probably ran to get the phone. He chuckled very quietly at the mental image.

"Ran?" he could almost hear her take a sharp breath in that she held in her lungs for a few long moments to calm herself. She fought a little and he knew it very well, but at long last she had gathered herself again.

Gulping the knot in her throat down, Ran finally answered. "Shi-..Shinichi?"

"Yeah… I…" why had he called again? What did he want to tell her? Was he stupid? Was he insane and out of his mind?

Yes, he most probably was.

"I just wanted to say hi.. I guess.." he heard a very quiet and soft sob, the noise itself even more quiet and wouldn't he stand there, pressing the receiver to his ear in an useless attempt to be closer to her somehow, he would have missed it. But she let nothing of her sorrow and pent up emotions into her voice.

"Ok. Hi!" she was obviously pissed off. Who could blame her? He had, after this night almost four months ago only phoned her twice. No wonder she wished him dead….

Okay, maybe she did not wish him dead… he was actually quite sure she did not for she had a too good heart. But she certainly would have loved to abuse him as some kind of dummy. Kick him, hit him and throw him around. And god only knows that he would even prefer that to his current three feet size. Would with a song in his heart let her hit him as long and as hard as she pleased, if only in his own body so that he could take her in his arms afterwards.

"Hi." He answered and even to his own ears it sounded so lame he winced mentally. "How are you?"

"I.. I am okay. You know, work here and there…"

"Know the feeling.." he murmured before he even knew it.

"I am sure…" her voice sounded surprisingly calm and he hated it. It would be better if she screamed at him. Screaming is healthy and shows that everything is okay. With cold calmness he felt helpless.

"Look, I am sorry I-"

"No!" she interrupted him suddenly and he immediately shut up. "I don't want to listen to more excuses, Shinichi!"

He stopped talking and breathing all together. Shinichi immediately remembered the time, only a few months ago, in the restaurant where she had told him exact the same thing. He had no idea what to do, what to tell her to make everything she was going through only a little easier for her. Suddenly she started laughing. It was a laugh that send an unpleasant feeling down his spine because it was no real happy laughing but a faked one, filled with irony and pain and agony.

"I guess I am repeating myself!" she half joked, forced to think back on the time in the restaurant where she had told him exactly the same. "I am sorry, I just-"

"No, no need for apologizes. I understand you." He quickly interrupted her and both fell silent again.

God, what would he give to know what to tell her. To know what to tell her to make her happy. He suddenly had an evil idea. Best to catch her off- guard.

"I miss you!"

The silence that fell now upon them was different from the one before. It was tense, but not in a negative way. He waited and mentally counted down from ten. And sure enough, shortly before he was done thinking 'one', she started chuckling. His heart filled with relief and happiness, especially as he recognized the chuckle as true one.

"You are an idiot!"

"I know!"

She giggled and he thought, no- knew, that angels chanting could never sound this sweet.

"You idiot!" she repeated and giggled. "I miss you, too!" Ran fessed up in the end and a pleasant silence took the place of her voice before she went on, for what he was rather glad so that he had time to cool his red cheeks. "Are you all right? With your case, I mean?"

"It is kind of… difficult, but I am doing ok."

"I am glad."

'_Through all of your agony, you still content yourself with my safety? Oh Ran, what I would give to return to you and hug you and kiss you and make it all up to you?'_

"I still wish you would come home!" she added quietly, all the anger in her voice gone and replaced by longing.

"Me too." He sounded so honest that Ran could not help her little smile that sneaked on her lips. And she just had to believe him.

For a moment she had to think about what Shinichi had lived like before.. vanishing. He had lived alone in that huge house, had hung out rather with her than the guys in their class, played soccer at school and otherwise lived only for his mysteries and novels. What could he miss at home? What would he try hard to come home for? She had a bad feeling that spread as she followed this trail of thoughts but suddenly she had to remember that Kudo Shinichi was the most honest person she knew.

Hadn't he just said that he missed her? _'Misses me?'_

Ran blushed delicately.

"How is school?"

"School?" she had to think about the last English lesson and gulped. "School is as always. We started poems in English, and nobody really liked the topic."

'_I bet!'_ he thought as a sweat- drop formed on his forehead but he listened with a smile as Ran started telling about school and their classmates and about the new guy Sonoko was after. He enjoyed hearing her voice talk to him once like an equal and not an adult talking to a child. Plus, Ran hadn't really talked a lot these last few weeks and she was now letting everything out. It filled him with a deep feeling of affection towards her and satisfaction, because it was him she still felt so comfortable with.

"..I tell you, the guy literary fled as she got too close, looking really intense at him. You could really see that he was horrified. Poor Sonoko, was pretty down for a while. Until she saw that other guy, of course. As you see, nothing changed so far."

"I see!" he chuckled in amusement.

"And… what about you, Shinichi?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's there new in.. well, wherever you are?"

He chuckled. "No, everything pretty much the same. Whenever one case is solved, two other appear to take its place…"

"Do I want to hear about them?"

He thought for a second, then raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so…"

"I understand." She said and chuckled softly at the tone of his voice. How well she could see his face right now in her inner eye, the raised eyebrow, the funny look on his features…

"Any idea when you will… you know, return?"

"Unfortunately not… but I am trying my best, I swear! It only… is not up to me…"

"Or otherwise you… would have returned right away?" she could not help the words as they slipped over her tongue. She even regretted them right after because she did not want to accuse him of anything. But as she thought about her earlier doubts… she just had to know, hadn't she? The more she was surprised about his reaction.

"You fool! What kind of question is that? Of course I would have returned right away!" he really sounded mad or at least very annoyed. Like as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and only she had not realized it yet. But, something in his tone caused her own temper to rise.

"Don't you go screaming at me like that, you idiot!" she screamed back. "Excuse me for not being this super intelligent to know all the answers to all questions in the whole wide world like some oh so super great and gifted detective!"

Silence again. Only some slight panting could be heard from both, having screamed so loud. Then both faces distorted and they started laughing out synchronically. And the laugher wouldn't cease and kept on for a minute. As they were a little calmer, he spoke up first in a mock sulking voice.

"You are making fun of me!"

"No, am not!" she giggled but meant it.

"I am glad.." he finally said.

"That I am not making fun of you?"

"That too!" he chuckled before his voice turned serious again. "I meant, I am glad that you sound a lot better than before. You sound more cheery, and that's why I am glad."

She did not reply, waiting for something stupid to follow his mouth to destroy his sweet words, like he always would. But nothing came and she realized that he was serious. That's why she thought about his words and then smiled.

"Yeah, I also feel better. I don't know how you mystery- jerk do that! Making me forget my sorrow and making me smile with a stupid phone call!"

"Hey!" he protested because of the "stupid phone call."

"You know how I mean it!" she chuckled and he murmured in agreement. "I am grateful, though. That you do it." She smiled warmly at the window while clutching the receiver with both hands.

He could imagine her expression so well, the warm and tender look on her beautiful face that he loved so much. And he had caused her to look like this. His own face softened.

"You are welcome!"

They did not know what to say and his cheeks colored, the embarrassment taking the better of him. He coughed.

"Well, looks like they need me. I am sorry. I'll try to call you as soon as I get some time, ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok.." he said and trailed off. Neither knew what to say.

"Thank you for calling, Shinichi. I… I really needed it…"

"Yeah… me too!" he confessed, red again.

"Take care."

"You too, Ran!"

She smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye."

Slowly he put the hand away from his ear and raised it slowly to hang up. He took a deep breath and stared at the now dead receiver for a few long instances.

'Now, that did went fine, didn't it?' he asked himself and as if to answer his own question a sweet smile creep on his lips. Yes, it definitely went fine. He was happy only because he knew that he had made her happy. Maybe not very happy and content as she had been when he still had been there with her, but it was more than she had been the last weeks.

Although he knew very well that it was not much, for the moment it seemed to be enough for him and that not only because they had nothing more.

With a small smile, he left the telephone- box.

---

As Conan returned home only half an hour later, he had taken his time to sort his thoughts out, he there found a happy Ran. She was summing to herself softly while working in the kitchen and as he looked at her, really looked at her and at her beautiful smile, though not too bright but still more than obvious, he knew for sure that this smile was not fake. It was real. His heart leapt.

Dinner came and went but her mood did not sway. It stayed cheery, with her convinced that neither of her "men" at home knew why and were probably wondering already what has gotten into her but she did not care. Nor did she plan to tell them. Well, maybe she would tell Conan though, if her little sweetheart asked her with this penetrating eyes of his…

They went to bed rather early this evening and he could not tell how relieved he felt after seeing her still walk with light steps through the house. He was so glad he had acted as he had. The phone call really had done them both very good.

And he felt even better as he realized her mood had not vanished in the morning. She was singing to herself, dancing through the house after a wonderful nights sleep, as she had told them. It seemed almost as if she was glowing a little. Okay, maybe it was a little exaggerated but compared to her mood the days before or her dark eye- rings she looked today like a princess. It was amazing, what a full night of sleep could do to you. And he knew for sure that she had slept. He had, after all, checked up on her to see if she was all right before he, to his great pleasure, had found her fast asleep. It was then the first time in a long while, that he himself could lay down to sleep in peace because he was sure it was taken care of Ran.

In the afternoon, after school it was as if she was suddenly bitten by something. She had this huge urge to clean the whole house thoroughly, causing Kogoro to excuse himself in an important matter. Conan would have stayed if not for the Detective Boys coming in and kidnapping him. Okay, he knew they were maybe worried about him but was it necessary to tie his arms together with a robe and drag him out of his house in order to get him to the park for hide and seek and maybe some soccer? He was not sure if he should be furious or grateful but since Ran seemed to feel better he decided against the screaming and the raving fit that yarn to be released.

After all, he knew they only wanted his best and it had actually been rather relaxing to play the kid without thinking too much about anything.

As he returned home, Ran was still busily cleaning while cooking at the same time. As he asked her how far she had gotten, she only smiled.

"Well, I am pretty satisfied with myself. I did manage to finish the office and half of the upper floor. I'll call it a night after dinner and finish the rest tomorrow, though. Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow."

He agreed and offered his help but all he could do to help her was put plates on the table.

---

Early next day, he had hardly finished breakfast, came unexpected visit. He had hoped the playing session yesterday had been enough for a week or two but had realized that his hopes had been optimistic to the point of foolishness.

"Good mooooooorning!" three loud voices sang gayly through the room.

Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi had come to pick Conan up, again. As he later found out they had a new case that consisted of finding the dog from Genta's neighbour who had obviously ran away. "Or maybe had been kidnapped!" Genta had added in pure excitement with which the other two very quickly had been infected. Conan only gaped at them and wished he could hit his head against the nearest stone wall, repeatedly and really hard, while, of course with no use- would be way too easy after all, pointing and gesturing at the huge hole in the fence of the dogs cage.

Around six pm he did manage to return home. His head was hurting as were his feet and he was really pissed off at the Three. They had made him run around the whole town, searching for a dog who Conan knew very well was only going for a walk after seizing the hole in his fence. But they had been so convinced he had been kidnapped that one ridiculous theory of how he had actually been abducted followed the other.

He had been so glad as they were told that "Charmin" (what a name for a Great Dane) had come home on his own simply because he had been hungry.

"For all we knew he COULD have been kidnapped as well!" Genta tried to save.

Though all his agony, the little boy forgot for a moment everything that had happened to him today as he saw the shining bright smile of Ran as she greeted him. If he had thought she was happy yesterday and already smiling beautifully and brightly, it was nothing, really nothing compared to her shining face now. He felt himself go a step back slightly.

"Hello, Conan- kun!"she said, loud and cheery.

"H- H- Hi!"

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" she asked while dancing around the kitchen.

"Y-yes, I had.." he lied, gulping a few times to finally get the damn knot down his throat. Ran was almost shining. Certainly, this one was one of the times where he would have bet everything he possessed that Ran was no ordinary girl but an angel only hiding behind an apron in a detective office. He wondered for a second while gaping at her, why she did not return to heaven where she came from. Not that he wanted to get rid of her but that was after all the place where angels belonged to usually.

"Are you all right?" she asked, seeing his glacy expression. He turned red and looked at his feet. _'I'll tell her, even if it kills me!'_

"I am, really. I was just thinking about how…"

'_..amazing, beautiful, angelic, perfect, Greek godess- like (who was Aphrodite anyway?), enchanting, magnificent..'_

"..p- pretty you looked!" he stuttered, his red cheeks in tact.

'_Amazing, great, well done, way to go, Kudo! You huge, unbelievable FOOL! STUPID! IDIOT!'_ he screamed at himself.

'_Hey,'_ another part defended his actions. _'How would I have looked like in this body, telling her she looked angelic? Or anything of the other things that would suit her way better? Kind of strange, don't you think?_' his insides did not reply to that one, obviously too busy sulking.

"Oh, thank you! You are so sweet!" She smiled even wider at him (_'angelic, angelic, angelic' _his mind ranted) and turned to stir the food. He gulped and tried desperately to ignore his racing heart- beat. "I have made your favorite dish. Could you set the table for me and call otou- san? He is in his office."

"O- of course." Did she just ask him if he wanted to do something she asked him to? And would she ask him to stab himself with the hugest kitchen knife, he would gladly oblige to her wish if only she smiled on at him like this.

He definitely needed to gather himself and was glad for the chance of getting out of her reach for a moment.

---

Halfway though dinner, Kogoro had finished telling about his day and his new case. Actually it was no real case. Only Inspector Megure wanting to hear his opinion about some theft. Just then he decided to ask his daughter about her day.

"So, is it true that you went and cleaned the house of that idiotic junior- detective as well?"

"Yes, I did. I was, after all, having a cleaning flash, so it was okay." Ran answered her father cheerily, not even bothering to start fighting with him because he had insulted her childhood friend.

It was a long time ago that the older guy had given up on trying to understand his daughter. Her mood swings were simply not normal, he was sure of it. She was so much like her mother, growing a like her more every day, and he was not only talking about her beauty. May God give them courage when the time was there to endure her pregnancy mood- swings. Kogoro started sweating slightly.

Nobody noticed Conan as he choked a little on his juice that he was about to drink. He looked at Ran and some part in the back of his brain hoped that nobody would notice the panic that he tried to suppress but had sneaked in his voice nonetheless.

"You… you went to clean S-Shinichi- niisans house today?"

"Yes!" she answered cheery. '_Alarmingly cheery'_, a shadow in his stomach told him and Conan punched it with as less motion as possible. "Thank god I got Sonoko to help me in the end, otherwise I would still be there cleaning!" she chuckled and the hair on the back of his arms rose slightly. "Well, I had the second floor done by then, though. It was luckily not as much work as last time. Oh well, who would like more rice?"

Kogoro nodded eagerly while Conan honestly wished he had not eaten anything at all. Not even the phone that rang could get the little boy out of his current state of shock. He knew, he just KNEW that something was up with her, and he hoped to the gods that it was not what he was secretly thinking.

'_Would explain her mood though…probably…"_ he blushed at his own thoughts. _'Most probably…'_

Kogoro answered the phone this time, Ran being in the kitchen.

"A case? Yes.. yes I know him. And he told you to… I see… A dead body in the library? And where exactly… oh, the mountains… I don't know, it IS rather late and… so much? OHH, ok.. humhum… well, in that case I am on my way. Yes. I know…ok…yes…" he was writing notes while murmuring under his mustache. "Okay, see you there. Bye!" he hung up.

"Who was that?" Ran asked curiously while munching on her chopsticks.

"The secretary of an old friend of mines. He has a huge problem in form of a corpse in his library." He said, enjoying the moment of triumph that he had been called. Shinichi could not help but think on the novel of Agatha Christie, in which Miss Marple had to solve a similar case. "Anyway, he wants me to come over right now. I am leaving tonight. It is high up in the mountains so I am going to stay there for a few days. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. I have everything under control!" Ran told him and Conan secretly wondered just how long he will be indeed staying when needing to solve the case on his own. He gulped.

"Don't you want to take us with you? Pleaseee!" he pleaded the older man half- hearted who refused persistently any kind of interference from any other than the great meitantei Mori Kogoro himself. An hour later he was gone and Conan slipped away only ten minutes later, using a moment where he was unwatched and Ran in the kitchen. He left back a note, telling her he would be back in an hour but he just needed to go and visit the Professor because of some new game.

However, the truth was always only one, and told us otherwise. He could not get this feeling out of his stomach, that there was something fishy going on. Something was certainly up and he had to verify himself that it was not what he was thinking. It just could not be that!

At long last he arrived at his destination, opening the huge gate of the house he had lived seventeen years in but was currently unable to do so anymore.

Quickly with steady pace he hurried though the house, up the stairs to his room, cursing himself for being as stupid as not to destroy IT! That was what he got for his stupidity! He made a mental note to send Ran a huge bouquet of flowers for cleaning his whole house and pushed his bedroom- door open.

His gaze fell on his desk, to the place where he had carelessly left the letter behind. At first he was relieved for it seemed as if it was still there. Only as he walked closer to it he felt his insides freeze. There was a letter, that was for sure. But he noticed with horror that it was not HIS letter. It was another. He quickly took it between shaking fingers and saw that instead of her name on it as he had to hundred percent written it on, there was standing another name.

His name. At least, his when he had still been himself. His real name.

Kudo Shinichi 

That was what was standing there in carefully written letters, coming from a hand he knew only too well. A gentle hand that could be destructive in the same time.

It was Rans writing. He would recognize it everywhere. How come there was Ran's handwriting on the letter he had written? What the hell did Ran's writing had to do on the letter HE had written? Conan's face turned white and his insides that were already frozen twitched and turned in pure terror.

It was time to drop the naïve- route. He knew very well that this was not the letter he had written but a new one. A letter from Ran on the place he had carelessly put his letter for her. How stupid could he only be? And… was Ran's letter on his desk a good sign or not? He could do nothing but find our, now could he?

With still shaking hands and a sick feeling in his guts, he took a deep breath and the letter in his hands, slowly opening it and unfolding the paper. His very last hope that it had been some kind of bad joke and that it was still his own letter in the envelop, was shattered as he found out after the first look. With an even stranger feeling that was a mixture of excitement and sickness, he started reading.

**Dear Shinichi**

**Here I was, cleaning….. smirking as I saw the soccer ball I have given you for your birthday. You really kept that old thing? Well, I am sorry but I saw this letter with my name on it and I could not help myself. I am sure you know that feeling. Now, even though you certainly wish I had not, I did read it. The letter. And I definitely did not laugh my ass off. Tell me, when have you been here in the first place? You came and did not visit me? How could you!**

**That has been my first reaction but do you know what? It melted away really quickly this time. I don't know what changed but I realized something. There had certainly been a good reason why you acted as you did. You always had reasons. You were always making your own decisions, mostly for the sake of others and I respect that because I trust you. I really do. If I keep asking you when you will finally return it is only because I miss you so much. I know that you are not staying away on purpose, that would also be rather stupid but that does not change that fact for me. I often feel like something is missing. Something I was stupid enough to take for granted myself all those years. I really regret that. Mean enough of me to not regret having found that letter you obviously never meant to give to me. In the contrary, I am quite happy although I hope you are not mad at me for it.**

**Can you imagine my surprise as I read it? Your letter? I would have counted with everything, except with what I have found standing in there. I never thought being away was so hard for you. I understand now that you really miss home as much as I miss you.**

**Of course I also have these days I have to think back to the time where we always walked to school together and were bullied because we seemed unseperatable to the others and I get so sad sometimes, wishing desperately for those times to come back, for everything to turn back to normal, the way it was. But, even though I sometimes don't look like it, I am not naïve. I know we can never have those times back, not like they were. A part of me is sad about it but another knows that when you finally do return, everything will be all right again. Maybe.. no, certainly not like before because so much has happened already but better. I know it, I can feel it. So you should never lose your hope and have faith, okay? Why should you lose your faith when even I don't?**

**And don't worry about me and what you are 'putting me through'. It's not like you are forcing me to wait for you, you know. I do it because I want to and no matter what the others say I know deep down that I will never regret my choice. It's only… sometimes I simply feel so lonely and nobody, no matter how many people are around me or trying to cheer me up can help me. Can fill this empty spot that you have left behind. You stupid. If I did not know better I would almost say you do that on purpose… But I do know better. You would never do such things on purpose. You are too honest and kind- hearted for that. And I would lie if I said I never think back on that evening, together with you. It was the most beautiful one I can remember and that all thanks to you. It was obvious that you did not want to go and I am sorry for having increased the stress on you but it was not easy for me, too. The more grateful I am today that you did not give me up but made the evening as perfect as it turned out. Speaking of perfection. I sure have to agree with you, even though I would never have thought that you could admit such a thing- you are the great tantei- san after all, that it felt so good when you took me in your arms. I, too regret that we have waited so long for the beautiful contact. I hope we can do that more often when you return. Actually I am sure of it. That's part of what I meant with changes after you return, although this particular one is one of the most pleasant ones. And honestly, I can hardly wait.**

**No matter if you admit it or not but I know you feel the same. After all, I have the written proof in my hands and will never let go of that particular treasure again. Because that's what it is to me. I really don't know what else to say without embarrassing me or you even further. I think I better get going home, otou- san and Conan- kun must be starving by now. It's funny, how much better I already feel. I think I understand what made you write the letter and I am really grateful. Come home to me Shinichi, okay? Please, as soon as you can. I really miss you. Although you hardly deserve it, I will be waiting for you.**

**Until we meet again, and hopefully as soon as possible.**

**XXX**

**Ran**

Conan's mouth was hanging open at the time he had finished reading. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid it will burst any second, his hands were sweating and shaking. But he did not care about anything of that. The only thing he cared about right now, was Ran.

* * *

_So so so? How is it?Tell me everything!_


	3. Me, Conan?

**The safest place**

* * *

**Chapter three- Me, Conan?**

"Oh it is so amazing what one can find in the Internet nowadays!" the older man chuckled to himself under his white mustache, sipping at his tea with his free hand.

Little did he know what was currently going on two floor under him. There was a little girl, clad in a white overall and working in the lab. If you ignored her size, one could think she was a real scientist. The whole irony in the scene could only be caught by those knowing the truth behind it because this little girl in the body of an eight year old was really a scientist.

She had been working in here with few breaks for the last months. She had, after all, the feeling of having to set something right. And what would help there better than finding the antidote of a drug she herself had created and that had already caused so much pain?

But, she felt that her feverish work was finally paying off. If only the last test would prove positive, then… then.. she shivered at the thought alone. Then she would be as close to the solution she needed for the antidote as she had never been before. At least she hoped so.

'_Now, if I put this solution into the blue one and if it turns transparent, then… then…'_ she stopped her thoughts. Too much optimism never did any good. She could celebrate later.

With a shaking hand she took the glass with the yellow solution and walked over to the larger glass with the blue one. Could she really do it? What if it did not turn as she wanted it to? She would have to start over, that was for sure.

'_Pessimisn brings one nowhere! Here goes nothing!'_ she told herself, trying to gather her courage again. She was not the type to easily lose it in the first place.

Taking a deep, deliberate breath, she held it for a moment and then slowly exhaled it. The glass in her trembling hand was now above its destination and she closed her eyes tightly, then turned it over.

Keeping her eyes closed for a moment longer and taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and they widened immediately. She took a sharp breath in.

---

'_Ran!'_ was his only thought as he ran through the dark streets of his hometown. He definitely needed to see her as soon as it was possible. This letter… his and hers… mostly hers… he needed to see her, NOW! But, what would he tell her?

'_Oh well, I'll think of something when I am there!'_

He crossed the street, hardly taking in his surroundings. All he saw was her beautiful face that seemed to be glued in the insides of his eyes.

'_Almost there, almost there'_ he chanted to himself.

He was so absorbed in his own, whirling thoughts that he noticed too late the only car that seemed to be on the road at this time in this dark alley. The last thing he knew were two, bright shining headlights that were quickly approaching him.

---

The eyes underneath his closed lids started stirring long before he did anything else. Soon, his head trashed slowly left and right but stopped again. Then his little finger twitched and he groaned quietly, before ceasing all movements. However, a minute later his lids started opening very slowly. He immediately pulled a hand up to cover his eyes until they got adjusted to the broad sunlight.

As he opened them full way and pulled his hand away, his eyes focused on two persons who were looking intensely down at him. Within a few seconds the contours cleared and manifested themselves and he could now clearly make out the faces of the people.

The girl screamed silently in delight and the older man only grinned down happily at the little boy. Conan blinked a few times and continued staring at Ran and Professor Agasa.

"How are you feeling, Conan- kun?" Ran asked Conan.

"I… I am ok… where am I? I…" he tried to sit up but Ran pushed him gently down again.

"No, dont move or talk. I am going to get the doctor first!" and she already ran out of the room and the professor and Conan stared after her. When the door closed he turned to face the little boy again.

"Oh, I am so glad you are all right! Tell me Shinichi- kun, how did that happen?"

Conan only stared blankly at the professor as if he saw the man today for the first time.

"I mean your accident! Dont look at me like that!"

It took Conan another minute before he opened his mouth, all the while looking confused at the professor, and he answered him.

"What accident? And who is Shinichi?"

"W-What do you mean? Oh come on, dont play jokes with me now cause-"

At that moment, the door opened and Ran entered with the doctor in charge. She did not notice the professors puzzled expression. The doctor sat down on the bed and started talking to Conan and examining him.

"How are you feeling, Conan- kun?"

Conan looked at him strangely.

"I am ok, but-"

"And does it hurt when I do that?" he stretched his legs.

"No…"

"Thats a good sign. Ok, I think you had a lot of luck that that car did not hit you on the head too badly. Ill go and get my other instruments for further examinations but I am very positive about you, little Conan." The doctor smiled sweetly down at him, stood up and turned to go.

"Conan?" a voice asked in the silent room. Everybody turned around to face the source of that voice, puzzled.

"Is that my name?" the little, dark haired boy asked aloud and turned to look at the three persons in turn, who were looking at him with big eyes.

--

Ran was pacing in front of the closed door, fear filling her whole body. The professor was sitting on the bench not far away from her and staring at the opposite, white wall.

The doctor had send them out of the room because he wanted to examine Conan thoroughly. Ran may not know a lot of things about medicine but when a person who was hit by a car asks you for his name, that simply could not mean something good!

The door opened and the doctor stepped out.

Professor Agasa stood up and he and Ran ran to the doctor.

"Doctor, how is he?" Ran asked worried.

"Okay, you see… Conans body is in a rather good condition. He had a lot of luck… But as he was hit by that car, he fell rather hard on the backside of his head. The part in his brain that is responsible for the memory was currently… lets say set out of function. It was his luck that it was not badly hit because that could have lead to permanent damages. However, he seems to have lost his memory. Amnesia is what we call it. He did not even remember his name as you have seen!"

Ran and Agasa looked shocked at the doctor.

"A-and what can we do now?"

"If you are implying on any kind of drugs… I am sorry to disappoint you. There is nothing we can give him to make him gain his memory. Amnesia is not to be cured like this. It depends alone on him, if he gains it or when he gains it back. All you can do is take him home, into his usual surroundings and show him what he is usually doing. You can let him play with his friends, the more the better but you have to keep any kind of stress away from him. However, he is very vulnerable in this state and even more considering his young age. Plus, you told me before that his parents arent in the country, right?"

"Yes. I tried to reach them but I couldnt find them. But I will try again!"

"Yes, do that. But until then, it is important for him that he has a person of his absolute trust. An alternative mother figure one could say, if you understand what I mean."

"Of course, doctor!"

"Good. Please take good care of him. All we can do now, is hope. He will probably be able to leave the hospital tomorrow morning for I would like to keep him here over night. Bring him please again in fife days for a routine examination."

"Of course. Thank you very much!" Ran and the professor bowed.

"Can we go inside?"

"Yes. And remember what I told you!"

"Of course."

They entered the room and found Conan sitting on his bed, looking full of expectation at them.

"Conan- kun, do you remember me?"

"Yes, you are the nice Doctor Hiroshinu!"

"Yeah, you are a clever boy!" the doctor smiled and patted his head. Conan looked more than proud at him.

This scene felt a little strange to Ran and especially to Agasa but they remained quiet.

"Is this pretty lady my mommy?"

Ran blushed badly as she realized Conan was looking at her. Professor Agasa nearly choked whereas the doctor only smiled at the little boy.

"No, your mother is currently far away because of her work. Right now you are living with this nice Oneechan here and her father. And this nice uncle is a distant relative of yours."

"My name is Mouri Ran and this is Agasa Hakase. How are you feeling?"

Conan looked a little unsure and shy at the girl with the long brown hair.

"I am leaving you alone for now. Ill drop in later again!" the doctor said and closed the door behind himself.

Ran sat down on Conans bed and saw him shy away a little.

"Oh, sweetheart, dont worry! I wont hurt you! When you have a question, dont hesitate to ask me, ok? Ill do my best to help you!"

He looked at her thoroughly and slowly nodded.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Dont you wanna sleep for a while?"

He nodded and snuggled deeper into his bed. Ran covered him up to the chin and kissed his forehead, stroking his hair a little.

"Sleep well, sweetheart. And don't worry, everything is going to be all right!"

She stood up fully and realized Conan was holding her hand.

"A-are you going away, neechan?"

"No!" she smiled at him. "I wont leave your side, I promise!"

Conan smiled back, obviously relieved and nodded, then closed his eyes. Ran looked at him for a few minutes mutely, then walked over to the table and took a chair. She pulled it to Conans bed and sat down.

"Ran- chan… what are we going to do?"

"I am going to look after him. What else can we do?"

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah."

"But my dear, you are already here since yesterday! You better-"

"No Professor, thank you but I am fine. I can not leave him alone!"

"I understand. Okay, I will go and tell your father. He is still in the mountains investigating that case?"

"Yes. I could not reach him yet but please try it again."

"I will. And I will try to reach the parents of the boy. I am sure I can find them somewhere. And if you want, I can bring you a few things from your house if you need anything?"

"Thank you professor. Thats very nice of you and would be a great help!"

"Please, it nothing! Its the least I can do." He gave her shoulder a encouraging squeeze, before leaving the room quietly.

He hurried out of the huge building and the moment he was out of the hospital and on his way home, he took out his mobile phone and dialed a number after the other.

---

As he returned around ten in the evening, he found Ran sleeping with her upper body on Conans bed while she was still sitting on the chair.

'This girl is simply unbelievable!' he thought while looking at Ran with tender gaze.

Walking further inside, he lay down the bag he had brought from her house and suddenly realized that Ran was holding Conans little hand and that he was sleeping close to her, almost curled around her form.

The doctor obviously had been right, about him needing a mother figure and he had no doubt that Ran was perfect for that role but there still remained a few "little" aspects that made him worry. For example, that it may be all too much for Ran or what Shinichi would think when he regained his memory and he remembered what he had done in this state.

He gently shook Rans shoulder.

"Ran- chan? Come on, wake up. I have brought you something to eat. And I have spare clothes for you two and something to wash yourself."

"Hm?" she slowly woke up and looked at him. "Oh, hello! Thank you a lot! I am starving. And new clothes would be just great!"

"After all, you are here for already two days! Don't you want to go home and I'll stay here with him and-"

"No, thank you a lot! He needs me."

"What happened?" he gestured down to their joined hands.

"He woke up about an hour ago and started screaming and crying. He had had a nightmare, as I soon figured out. He literally fled into my arms and I calmed him down a little. He had a terrible fear to be alone, so I kept holding his hand as he fell asleep again. Poor boy. This accident must have traumatized him."

"Yeah…" he looked down at the sleeping boy. The boy he had known for years! He handled Ran something to eat and to drink and started telling her his news, ignoring the sentimental feeling for the moment.

"I have news!" she looked at him with interest as she ate. "I have found the boys parents. They said they will try their best to come but they dont know when. I could not reach your father yet. I called the inspector and he told me that the phone connection to the mountains was cut due to the strong snow. And, I have called Hattori- kun. I thought, since he is a good friend of Ku-.. I mean of Conan- kun, he could be of help and he promised to bring Kazuha- kun along. It was my idea as well, since she could help you! They will come when school is finished, means the day after tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it was a great idea. Thank you very much!"

---

An hour later, the Professor excused himself and went home to try and sleep for the remaining hours of the night. He did not like leaving Ran back alone but one could never talk to her when she was determined to do something, he knew that only too well.

'_Kinda reminds me of a certain somebody whose name, Kudo Shinichi, I dont wanna mention!'_

He smirked while passing the door to his house. He closed it behind himself quietly, turned and was surprised to find Haibara Ai in front of him.

"Professor? Where have you been!"

"Oh, I am sorry. I forgot to call. You see, Shinichi was kind of… well… he.. he had an accident and is in the hospital right now. But he will be all right."

"Thats why I could not find him earlier. You see, I think I am really close to the solution that I need for the antidote of Apoptoxin 4869 to last permanently. The informations about the transformation from the temporary pill Kudo- kun had taken some time ago were most helpful! Through my previous experiment I have proven the substance as soluble! It really turned transparent! Do you have any idea what that means? Now, if only Kudo- kun-"

"Haibara!" Professor Agasa had listened to her exiting ranting with increasing horror. He just had to stop her and tell her what the situation was like.

"What is it? Couldn't you follow? It's really not that-"

"No, that's not it! You see… I.. the situation actually presents itself to be… well…" he stopped, searching desperately for the right words until he got fed up. "Oh you see, Kudo- kun had this accident and was hit backwards by the car. He fell hard on the back of his head. Do you remember what section lies there?"

Ai raised an eyebrow and looked at him, obviously not understanding what he meant. There was however a slight suspicion in her but she pushed it away.

"It's the section that is responsible for the memory. To make it short, he has lost his. He now things he is a real seven year old little boy. He has got amnesia."

Haibara took a few long moments to think about his words and comprehend them. Then she started laughing.

"You are kidding me, right? You want to make fun of me."

At the honest sorry expression on his face she knew that he was not. The little girl sat down on the nearest chair. A few long moments of silence passed between them before the girl spoke up.

"Can you imagine the consequences, if I had given him the temporary pill in his.. current state?"

He looked a moment at her.

Kudo Shinichi, with the memory of a seven year old. How would that look like?

Both sunk for a second in their own imagination, asking themselves just this question then started shuddering synchronically.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	4. Fife 'unforgettable' days Day 1

**Chapter four- Fife "_unforgettable_" days **

**Day 1**

**

* * *

**

The next morning. Little Conan was allowed to go home and professor Agasa had offered to bring them. A lock was unlocked, the door opened and Ran entered the house, together with Conan and professor Agasa.

"And here we are, Conan- kun! This is our home. Does it ring any bells?"

He looked around uncertain and then up at Ran with sad eyes and shook his head.

"Oh sweetheart, that's ok! You'll remember soon enough!"

He looked around uncertain and unconsciously moved closer to Ran.

She showed him the house, one by one and ended the little tour in his room.

"And this is your room. You are sleeping in here with my father but he is not here this week, so you have the room for yourself." He looked around the room thoroughly.

"Look around as long as you want. I'll go and cook something nice for us, okay?"

"Yeah!" he smiled at Ran.

"Ran- san… do you think it is ok if I had a word with the kid?"

"Sure! You know where you can find me!"

"Yeah, no problem!"

Ran went to the kitchen and closed the door behind herself. Professor Agasa turned to the boy and looked at him thoroughly. Conan seemed to be a little afraid of the tall man.

"My boy, do you remember me?"

He shook his little head. Agasa looked compassionate at the boy.

"Conan- kun… how old are you?"

"I am seven years old!"he answered proudly.

Professor Agasa gulped.

"Have you ever heard the name Kudo Shinichi?"

"N-no… I dont think so but why are you asking such strange questions?"

"Oh, no, nevermind me!" he smiled at the little boy although he was crying from the insides. Conan looked strangely and puzzled at him.

"My boy, I am afraid I must leave. But I have a favour to ask you. You are now the man in the house. You try and take good care of Ran- san, ok? I mean, you like her, dont you?"

"Yes, I do! Very much!"

"Good! Can I count on you?"

"Of course!"

"Very well! See you then tomorrow, ok?"

"Yep!"

Professor Agasa soon after left the agency after having again verified himself that Ran needed nothing else at the moment. Even though the sitution was serious, he could not help a little smirk. He had to smirk as he remembered Conan's answer on his question whether he liked Ran or not and was glad that even through this whole mess, some things never change, spoken out or not.

_'Shinichi- kun should try being this honest as his younger self for once with his feelings.'_

---

After he had left, Conan sat on the couch and looked uncertain around, although he was not sitting still as he used to. He seemed to be almost constantly fiddling nervously. He looked really lost at Ran, unsure what to do and how to behave. She finally came out of the kitchen.

"Conan- kun?"

He stirred and turned around to look at her unsure. She sat down next to him. She knew that he was maybe feeling out of place here, unsure what to do, how to act as himself and towards the others. She was, after all, not really a relative of his.

"How are you feeling?"

She asked, looking at him with soft gaze that was supposed to melt his hesitant one.

"O- okay. I guess…" he looked around, not able to meet his gaze.

"And a little alone, too?" she interrogated him further.

He nodded, meeting her gaze very briefly. Immediately her mother- instincts were alarmed and she pulled the little boy on her lap, hugging him tightly and without really thinking about it.

"Oh sweetheart, I know how you must feel. It is really hard to get used to a new surrounding, especially when you are so young. I am sorry that all had to happen to you. I will do my best to help you, I promise!"

Slowly, he raised his arms and held her, at first hesitantely, then tightly. He clung to her and was simply glad to have such a nice person who seemed to care so much for him. He felt that he had not to be afraid or feel alone because she was here for him. In her arms he felt save. And that all although he could not remember her anymore. He could not describe it, but as long as she was with him he felt not so alone and lost. He felt rather happy and relieved and somehow just knew that she really really cared for him and that he loved her a lot, too.

Ran was rocking him slightly and stroking his little back tenderly, just like a mother would have done in her place. And he did something that she was not at all used to. He not only held her back, but also snuggled deeper in her embrace. They remained like that for a long while until she remembered the food and pulled away so that she could look at him. He looked back with big eyes and she could not help herself as she brushed a few bangs of his hair.

"I have to look after the food. You can play something if you want until I am done. Or read. You really like to read a lot."

He looked at her, his eyebrows up and tried hard to think about his time before the accident and eventually looked up again at her with lost eyes.

She smiled softly and brushed his hair again.

"Don't worry, you will remember soon, I promise!"

And even if he wanted to, he could not do anything but believe her. So he smiled and she smiled back and soon left to look what was going on in the kitchen.

Ran was stirring the food as she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down and into two big, blue orbs that looked so innocently at her.

"What is it Conan- kun?" she asked friendly and bend down to him.

"Can I help you, Ran- neechan?"

"Oh , no thank you! But the rice will be ready in one minute!"

He looked disappointed at the boiling pot. Ran couldnt stand it. She took a spoon out of the drawer.

"You could tell me if it has got enough salt and if it tastes good, ok?"

"Yayy!" he said happily and opened his mouth, letting her feed him.

"Wow, it is really great!"

"Really?"

"Yeaaahh!"

Ran smiled at him. She was so happy that Conan did not suffer and that he was obviously happy. As long as he was all right, it was okay with her. She only had to get used to his attitude which was so different from the normal Conan attitude.

Even lunch was completely different. He sat immediately very close to her, somehow needing the contact. _'Poor honey' _she thought.

"Wow, this is really sooooooo yummy!" he suddenly ejaculated, startling Ran slightly.

"I am glad you like it!"

"Does yours taste like this too?"

"Uh.. yes, I think so.."

"Let's see!" he reached over and took some of her food, eating it. He thought a few seconds about it. "Yes, this is also great! Want to try mine, too?" and before she could answer him, he had his chopsticks loaded with food and in front of her mouth. He looked with big, expecting eyes at her, so concentrated that his own mouth opened a little and his lips formed a slight 'o'.

She could do nothing else but accept his offer and he immediately smiled at her, again full of expectation of her judgement. And he was not disappointed.

"It's really good!" she smiled at him.

"Told you! Hehe.." he giggled childishly and went back to eating his food with devotion.

Ran observed him for a few long minutes. She had believed that she had a seven year old boy in her house for so long already. But it was only now that she understood, just how mature the old Conan has been. This Conan in front of her was acting way more like one would expect a boy in his age to act. And that confused her and she could not help but wonder what was the reason for this change of personality.

---

Her suspicion that he was more child- like only deepened during the day. After eating, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko came to visit Conan and to look how he was doing. Ran smiled at the children.

At first Conan was rather scared and hid behind her legs but the trio took the whole thing as some sort of game. They were actually enjoying introducing themselves to him again and then happily told him what they were usually doing at a time like this and even about some of their cases and adventures.

It was hard for Ran to figure out what Conan was thinking as he listened to them. He seemed still to be rather careful and closed up. As if he did not know how to react to the new faces who kept talking on to him happily and with excitement.

"Yeah, and you sure are crazy about soccer! I swear, you are amazing at it! You are the best among us and usually win whenever we play together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Ayumi nearly screamed and then turned to Ran. "Is it okay if we go to the park and play?"

Ran looked at Conan. "I don't know. If Conan wants to, I don't see why not."

"Do you want to?" Genta stood up and looked at Conan intensely. The latter obviously got a little scared and flinched a little backwards. He looked at Ran for help.

"W-will you be there, too?"

"You want me to come, too?" she blinked at him.

He only nodded and was almost begging her with his big eyes. Ran looked at the others. They seemed to be surprised but nodded at her, obviously not minding at all.

---

Twenty minutes later, the game was already going on full speed. Conan soon found out that he really was not that bad with the ball and that he really could play decently. With growing fun he tried how far he could go, becoming slowly bolder and bolder and in the end his team won.

He squeaked and laughed happily with the others, who first looked strangely at the tone they had hardly heard from the little boy before, but soon joined him.

Conan did not know why, but when playing hide and seek, he figured that it was unbelievably easy for him to trace the others and found out where they were hiding themselves. He even got a fit of laughter as he saw Genta's huge behind peeking from behind a bush.

It felt good to him and Ran saw it with relief that he was accepted willingly among the circle of his friends. They played with him and told him a few things about himself, what they had been doing at the park usually and answered willingly all his questions. It was too soon that it was time to say goodbye and they had to go home. As the three left, Conan tugged on Ran's jacket.

"Neechan, can we stay a little longer?"

"Sure."

"Great!" he said cheerily and took her hand, tugging her over to the goal. "You are the keeper now. Just stay here and I try to get the ball through you while you try to stop it!"

She had to laugh as he explained her everything in detail, as if she had never seen a match before. He obviously did not know all the years she had cheered for Shinichi and their school- team and that he had already explained to her everything concerning soccer in detail for about one million times. At the other hand, how could he know?

Ran was glad to see him this cheery and happy as he ran around and after the ball and all in all simply looked like a normal kid. Simply like kids his age were supposed to look like when they were playing.

Again a distant voice in her mind asked her, why she had never seen him like this before the accident and if it was only her imagination that he seemed to fit better in his body like this than he had a week ago.

---

Back at home he decided to go and check out what he had in his room, to see if maybe something looked familiar to him.

Ran took the moments of silence to sit down on her desk. It had been quite exhausting, running so much with the kids and then the extra soccer- session. She was laying with her upper body on her broad desk and her gaze fell upon the picture in a frame that was always decorating it. She spend quite some time looking at it before reaching a hand out and touch the surface, trailing a finger over the contours of a well- known face. A face she almost knew better than her own.

Her thoughts drifted away to exactly that boy, young man, the face belonged to. She had to think about their dance, about the phone- call only a few days ago, his voice that had teased her but had never been mean. And the letter. Her cheeks colored.

For a moment she forgot everything around her, sinking in her own memories as a quiet voice suddenly tore her out of them.

"Who is that?"

She sat upright and turned to look at the little boy who was standing beside her. He looked at the picture, then at her and then to her surprise raised both his arms in demand. She hesitated for a moment, wondering about his behaviour before she remembered what he had gone through and that he needed her now more than ever. That was probably why he was acting like this.

Although she was not used to it and it looked a little strange to her and unused, she smiled warmly and bend to sling her arms around him and lift him up to let the little boy sit on her lap. He squirmed a little happily before coming to a rest. Then he looked at the picture again and then at her with questioning eyes.

"You want to know who that is?" he nodded. "Well, that is Kudo Shinichi. He is my childhood friend. We have known each other ever since we were little kids."

He looked at the young man again. "He looks nice."

"Yes. He actually is a very distant relative of yours and you used to admire him. He is a great detective, very intelligent. He plays soccer as well and is very good at it."

"Wow!" Conan looked at the young man, obviously trying to remember him. "Where is he?"

He looked with big, innocent eyes at her. He could not know how much the question had hurt her. She smiled bravely at him after a few moments which she took to gather herself.

"He… he is.. a- away. Solving some difficult case…" she trailed off. For some reason it felt like those few words had cost her a lot of energy.

"And when is he coming back? I would like to meet him."

Under normal circumstances Ran would probably have been crying by now. But she told herself over and over that she could not do that. She could not scare the little boy who had gone through so much these days. She could cry all she wanted later. He was more important at the moment.

"I don't know… it has been quite some while since he last… came to visit…" she looked away, could not stand looking into his penetrating eyes. Instead her gaze fell upon the picture again and no matter how hard she tried she could not hold back one lonely tear that rolled down her cheek.

She quickly brushed it away and smiled at the little boy who was looking worried at her.

"And that makes you sad, right? And you miss him, too!" he rather stated than asked.

She laughed a sad and quick laugh but nodded at him.

"Then he is not so intelligent after all. Why would he leave such a great girl alone who is missing him so much? I would never do that!"

Conan could not even blink before Ran had her arms around him and was already hugging him tightly to her chest, another tear escaping her closed eyes.

"Oh, Conan- kun!" she sobbed quietly, restraining herself with the tears as much as she could.

He did not struggle as he usually would and even held her back with his little arms as he sat still on her lap. Stroking her arm clumsily, he soon spoke up.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Ran pulled back and looked down at him, holding him now with one arm and with her free hand brushed his hair.

"No, sweetheart. You did not. You are perfectly right!"

He beamed a little proudly at her words and she could help her giggle.

"When I see him, I will tell him, okay?"

"Do that, do that." She giggled, imaging for a second a little Conan, railing Shinichi who was like twice his size and who nobody except her dared telling what to do or not, because he had left his oneechan for too long. Alone the thought was… delicious.

"You really should go to bed. It is so late already."

He looked a little indecipherably at her and it took another moment before she understood.

"Do you want me to tug you in?"

He nodded eagerly, his face brightening immediately. They stood up and Ran made Conan put his night clothes on and wash himself and brush his teeth, always ready to help him if he needed her to. She prepared herself as well in the same time. In the end, she tugged his blanket so that it was covering him properly. He looked so sweetly and innocently at her with an expression that she cannot remember having ever seen on Conan's face before. She bend and kissed his forehead.

"Now, sleep well and sweet dreams, Conan- kun."

"Sweet dreams, Ran- neechan!" he answered her quietly and closed his eyes. She switched the light off and closed the door behind her slowly.

She quickly went to her room, put her night grown on and lay in her bed. Ran could only handle so much as well. She remembered the little Conan, what he had to endure and yet he.. he had said such things about Shinichi with such a certainty… Shinichi… why wasn't he here to help her? To hold her and tell her what to do?

She started crying and buried deeper in her bed, drawing her knees to her chest. Why is he always abandoning her when she needs him most? Why was he never there? Why wasn't he here, for God's sake? Her quiet sobbing got so desperate that she never noticed the slight knock on the door. Only as it opened very slowly so that some light fell inside her room, she looked up. In an instant, she was looking at two huge orbs that were staring penetrately at her from the side of her bed.

She rose on her elbows and looked at Conan in surprise and wonder.

"R- Ran- neechan, can I sleep here with you? I am so scared alone!" he said, near tears. He was obviously very afraid to be alone what she could understand too well. After all, the house was new and foreign to him and he was all alone…

She cleaned her face with one hand and then held one corner of her blanket up. He understood and crawled quickly underneath it. Almost immediately he snuggled against Ran, getting comfortable. She wound her arms around the little boy and held him tight.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yep. Good night, Ran- neechan!" he kissed her cheek and snuggled back against her chest and in her arms.

Almost automatically, Ran bend and kissed the top of his head before she snuggled deeper into her bed, with Conan in her arms and the blanket drawn protectively around their bodies. She did not know why, nor was she in the mood to think about it and nor did it matter, but somehow, she felt better ad not so alone anymore. Felt relieved and lighter than before, as if the little boy was drawing her sorrows out of her and gave her some of his light to heal her wounds.

Like said, she did not know how or why but she was grateful for it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and fell in a dreamless slumber.


	5. Day 2

_Oh guys oh guys this is so great, so delicious thatI couldn't wait to share this with you! I laughed myself to tears as I wrote that, oh gosh(o)XD. I hope so much you like it, too! Love you for your reviews!_

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

The next morning, Ran was already awake before Conan was. She had had a light nights sleep and could not sleep any longer. But she was really enjoying her cup of tea in peace.

She wondered, when Heiji and Kazuha were to arrive. The Professor had only said "the day after tomorrow", which was today… was she supposed to pick them up? Or prepare anything? At least, she had already tidied up the house before the car accident, right after she had cleaned Shinichis house…

'Shinichi…'

What was he doing at the moment? Was he fine? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

'I guess it is not the right time to think about such things…" she thought as she looked in direction of her closed roomdoor.

The entrance door rang, startling Ran a little. She stood up and walked over to open it and her face lit up immediately.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Hey, is that a way to greet your friends?" the dark colored boy grinned.

Ran only smiled and briefly hugged Heiji, then lunged herself on Kazuha. The two friends hugged and laughed happily.

"Come in, come in!" the three entered the house and Ran led them to the living room, brining new cups and filling them with tea.

"I am so glad that you came!" Ran beamed at the two. "Really, so grateful!"

"Oh please! We are happy to help!"

"Exactly! I can not leave my old buddy alone at such a time!" Heiji remarked and the girls laughed.

Ran had to think on only a few weeks ago, when she could have bet everything that Conan was really Shinichi. She felt a little guilty, especially since she had thought that Heiji was involved in the whole play.

"Where are you two going to stay?" Ran asked, informing herself for the case of having to prepare two beds for the night.

"Kazuha's aunt wanted us to visit her anyway. We are going to stay the whole week so we'll drop by a few times."

Ran smiled. "That's great!"

"How is he?" Kazuha asked Ran, as she realized her friends sad gaze.

"He is actually really good, considering he was hit by a car. He is still rather clueless to his daily life but the doctor said it is normal."

"Where is he?"Heiji asked, looking around.

"Conan- kun? He is still sleeping."

"Speaking of the devil!" Kazuha said quietly and looked past Ran.

Rans door opened and a little boy in his pyjamas came out, looking sleepily around. He yawned a little, rubbed his eyes and walked slowly over to where Ran was sitting, his slipper covered little feet making no noise at all.

He looked around a little uncertain, feeling strange since everybody was staring at him but then came to a halt in front of Ran. He stretched his arms up at her and she smiled, bend and hugged him, taking him on her arms and sat down with him on her lap.

"Good morning, Ran- neechan!" he sang and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" she hugged him close and kissed his lightly back.

"Who are these people?" he looked around with big, innocent eyes.

"Right! Conan- kun, this are friends of you and me. This nice girl here is Kazuha- chan. And that boy is….. Hattori- kun? Are you all right?"

Heijis mouth had over the last few seconds opened and opened and was now hanging almost to his chest. He presented a funny picture, looking rather stupid, but a little scary as well, for Conan snuggled a little closer to Ran what did not help poor Heiji snap out of it or close his mouth, at all!

"Heiji?" Kazuha was waving her hand in front of her childhood friends face but he gave no reaction. "Heiji?" she tried again, this time a little louder but he still seemed not to be able to hear her. He was obviously too busy gaping. So she did the only thing that worked normally. She hit him over the head, hard.

This indeed seemed to bring the desired effect for he turned to her and started screaming. "OW, what did you do that for you idiot!"

"Glad to see you are still wandering among us!" Kazuha grinned at him.

Heiji glared at her, suppressing the need to strangle or fight with her. He was indeed so busy sulking and glaring that he forgot for a moment why he had been in this condition in the first place. It was only as Kazuha's words reached his ears that he was forced to snap his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" she said and pointed at Ran and Conan.

Conan was obviously still very tired. He had snuggled deeper into Ran's arms, his head against her bosom. He yawned and then simply sat there, leaning against her and playing with her hair.

Heiji's mouth once again made contact with the floor.

Conan only snuggled closer to her and hid his face as he saw the expression on Heiji's face.

"T- that nii- chan is so scary!" he stuttered.

All heads turned to Conan, than to Heiji. Before anybody could even react, not that Heiji was in any state of moving his body or jaw, Kazuha had seized the events to hit him over the head, again.

"Look, now you have scared him with your stupid face!" she smiled, obviously enjoying the whole situation very much.

Heiji glared at her and if looks could kill then Kazuha had a problem right now. Definitely so… but he could not retort as he saw Ran stroking the little boy's head lovingly. All he could do was stare at them, again.

"No, Conan- kun. He is a nice guy, you don't have to worry. He likes you a lot and you two always have a lot of fun together. He is simply… surprised to see you, I guess. So, don't worry, okay?"

He looked at his neechan and nodded, turning in her lap. He leaned back against her and looked at the others with big and innocent eyes with a very childlike expression. Heiji felt his insides twitch.

"Don't you want to get dressed and then have some breakfast, sweetheart?" Ran asked the little boy on her lap and bounced him a little.

He chuckled and looked at her, then nodded.

"Do you want me to dress you?" she asked further after seeing his unsure look.

"Yayy!" he said cheery, loud and relieved. Heiji felt something in his stomach turn over.

"H-how about I..g-go with K- Conan- kun and help him get dressed?" he offered his help and ignored the sweat- drop on his forehead.

"Oh, I don't know, it is…" Ran started and looked uncertain down at Conan.

"Please!" Heiji interrupted then put a huge fake- smile on. "Gotta help my old buddy, don't I?"

"Conan- kun…?" Ran asked Conan, making clear that she was letting him decide.

"Sure!" the little one soon said loudly, looking at Heiji with a smile that reminded the detective terribly on a kid.

---

Letting Conan show him the way to his room as if he'd never been there, Heiji closed the door behind themselves quietly. Looking back to make sure they were alone, he kneeled down and looked intensely at the little boy who drew instinctively back.

"Kudo?" was Heiji's only word.

Conan was obviously scared as he drew back and stared at Heiji. The older boy however, was nowhere near giving up. He crawled forward and approached him.

"Kudo?" he tried again, this time a little louder. Conan drew back even more.

"M-my name i-is Conan!" was the only thing that he stuttered. Heiji's eyes turned pleading and he reached for the shoulders of Conan and shook him a little.

"Oh Kudo, stop it! Please tell me this is a joke because you want to make out with your girlfriend! Please tell me this is some kind of trick!" he pleaded the little boy almost desperately in a way that was so unlike Heiji and that would have had Shinichi laughing his ass off by now.

But he did not. He remained still and looked with big, fearful eyes at Heiji. At long least, after the tension had long ago become unbearable, the little boys words knocked the air out of Heiji.

"W- what is 'making out'?"

Like said, having the air knocked out of one was not a funny thing and our great detective fell backwards on his behind and remained unmoving for a few long moments. Conan observed him, obviously a little scared and unsure what to do with the big guy.

Heiji had actually known before that Conan was not acting. Alone the way that he was walking, bouncing was not Kudo. Not to mention how he had snuggled to Ran without even a shade of red.

"A-are you all right, niichan?" Conan hesitantly asked him eventually.

Heiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had absolutely no idea how to act or what to do. He had never been in a similar situation. Honestly, how much bad luck could one have?

Not only had Kudo had the bad luck to run into these black organization guys and lose his own body, now he even had to lose his memory. This was terrible! What could he do to help him?

"I am okay. H-how do you feel?" Heiji asked and looked thoroughly at Conan for any sign of discomfort or for anything extraordinary.

"I am great!" Conan beamed happily and Heiji could not help his grin.

"Come on, let's get you something to wear!"

"Yeeess!" Conan answered happily. Heiji took a deep breath and stood up too, wondering where this will lead them all.

As he saw the little boy jump a little he remembered the scene at breakfast and how he had snuggled so close to Ran. Hadn't he come out of her room as well?

_'Oh god, what will Kudo say when he…'_ he shuddered at the unfinished thought.

But since this was the 'real Conan', whatever that was supposed to mean since Conan was actually Shinichi… (Heiji's head started to hurt. _'Gotta remember sending Kudo the bill for my headache pills!'_) Since Conan had now the memory of a little boy, and little kids were always honest, that meant…

Heiji grinned.

That meant Heiji had free hand.

"Oi, Kud-... Conan- kun! By the way, this looks nice, put this on. And the blue pants.. yes. So, Conan- kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Conan answered but was fully fixed on putting his feet in the right hole in his pants.

"R-Ran- neechan… do you like her a lot?"

Conan looked really surprised at Heiji, experiencing the scene like some kind of déjà-vu. The little boy shook his head and looked back at Heiji.

"Of course I do! I do a lot!"

Heiji nodded, satisfied. What kind of faults and disadvantages the current state of his friend may have, it still had one good thing. And that was honesty.

He could not wait to get the change and tell Kudo face to face what he had just told him.

_'Memo to brain: Ask Kazuha for her camera next time!'_

---

"Ran- chan? Are you all right? You have been so silent!"

Ran looked at her friend and smiled.

"I am sorry. I was just.. thinking…"

"Is there anything I can do for you? It must be very hard for you, the whole situation…"

Ran smiled and shook her head.

"No, it is okay. He is very… different. But he is great. A little sunshine, causes no trouble at all. He even.." Ran giggled and told Kazuha about their previous day, the differences between the two Conans who were actually the same, and how he had slept with her and that he plans to tell Shinichi that he is a bad guy for letting his neechan alone for so long.

Kazuha giggled and voiced her sympathy for the little boy as Heiji and said boy returned. Heiji heard the last part of their conversation and had to excuse himself, going to the toilets to calm himself down.

As his laughers eventually ceased, he shook his head and splashed cold water on his face, looking forward to the day he will be able to tell Kudo all this in person, and hopefully he will have remembered at that point to take his camera with him

---

The four decided, with some pleading persuasion from two round, innocent blue eyes, to go out to the park. They all, except for Conan of course, knew that Heiji was rather.. not very skilled when it came to soccer but the girls knew better than to try and lecture the little boy who was asking Heiji so sweetly if he did not want to play with him.

Kazuha was grinning inwardly like a fool as she sat down with Ran to observe the boys. Heiji may have looked at the girls once or twice in help but they seemed to accidentely have missed that looks, looking away for their own pleasures sake.

He was now trying to make a good figure and not to let the little boy make a too big fool out of him.

As he had feared that appeared a task too difficult. Despite the loss of his memory, Conan seemed to know exactly how to handle a ball and he was scoring a goal after the other. All in all, the girls had a few nice scenes to laugh about, the funniest being Conan outplaying Heiji and because the older guy had been too busy gaping noticed the ball too late that made contact with his head once or twice. After standing up, Heiji rubbed the aching back of his head and started chasing after Conan, screaming how he must have done that on purpose.

Kazuha was gripping her sides tightly for they had started hurting. She was simply finding it too funny and laughing her ass off.

Conan had quickly hid behind Ran, looking from over her shoulder at Heiji and telling him how sorry he was and how the 'evil deed' had definitely not taken place on purpose. Ran could not help as she joined Kazuha in laughing and stood up. Conan clung to her legs and Heiji felt something in his stomach protest again. He even forgot for a moment about his anger.

_'This is **so** not right!'_ he told himself, knowing the boy would never have acted like this before and wondering again what Kudo will say when he… snaps out of it…

Heiji sat down on the bench and though about all the amusement that he knew the situation definitely was containing. When did one, after all, get to see a young adult in a childrens body act like a child?_ 'Okay, even in my own brain this sentence sounds very strange but I know what I mean. Man, I am confusing myself again!' _he closed his eyes and ruffled with his hands through his hair.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt and opened his eyes to look at the source. Surprised he found Conan tugging it and looking at him with an apologetic and concerned look.

"Are you hurt, niichan? Does it still hurt?" what Heiji surprised most was not that Conan was saying what he was but that he was totally serious about it.

Perplex, Heiji shook his head. "No, I am fine."

"I am glad." Relief spread through the little boys face as he smiled at Heiji and let go off his shirt. The older boy could only stare at Conan and Ran and Kazuha were observing him with a warm, knowing expression.

"How about some ice- cream?" Conan asked cheery and looked around at the people who now stood around him.

"Good idea! There is an ice- palace right over there!" Ran pointed at the other side of the park.

"Great, let's go!" Conan took Ran's hand and they started going on ahead slowly.

"Great!" Kazuha beamed and Heiji only heard it distantly, being too busy observing the little boy who once had been his best friend and a real challenge for his detective- ego. How he had once blushed by the most simple touch from Ran and now was hardly able to leave her side. "And Heiji is gonna pay!" Kazuha beamed further and walked off after the two.

This Heiji DID hear and his head shoot up. "WHAT?"

---

They spend their day in the park, playing and eating ice cream. Heiji did have to pay after all, but not without putting up a good fight with Kazuha about it. Those two just could not help themselves sometimes, Ran thought. In the end of the day, Kazuha and Heiji had to return to Kazuha's aunt because they had promised to have dinner there.

Ran had cooked for little Conan and her and had brought him to bed afterwards. Of course, ten minutes later he had come knocking on her door, asking if he could sleep with her. Like the previous night she had invited him in her bed and he had promptly fallen asleep. Ran was observing the little boy who was sleeping so innocently next to her a little. He looked so carefree, happy, content and somehow.. free.. as if he had nothing to worry about… not that kids had a lot worries but Conan seemed to be in a way carrying a burden, a heavy one but he would never talk about it and now.. that was gone… it was indeed hard to explain, but once again she was reminded of just how different the two Conans really were.

She closed her eyes and decided to get some sleep herself before she confused her brain even more with this whole mess.

---

It was still deep night. The house was completely dark and silent. The only source of light that illuminated the detective agency was the moonlight that fell inside one of the two big windows and directly on the couch. A girl was sitting alone on it, half of her face enveloped in dark but it was enough to show clearly that she was looking out of the window. Her expression was lost and she was seemingly lost in thoughts.

She could find no sleep, that's why she had decided to come here and watch the night in silence so that she would not disturb Conan.

So, this had been the second day with the "new" Conan already… Ran was not sure what she was supposed to think about it. After all, she had lived so long with the older and more mature one and was now somehow… confused.

She suddenly wished to have Shinichi with her. And if only for support.

A loud thunder startled Ran and she jumped a little. She started shaking slightly and closed her eyes, having never liked the loud thunders so much. Suddenly she heard her name being called softly in direction of the door.

"Ran- neechan?" the voice was teary and the little boy the voice belonged to seemed to the on the edge of crying.

"Oh, Conan- kun!" she exclaimed and immediately stood up, walking over to the boy. She had almost forgotten about him and that he was now a lot more vulnerable and not so strong as he used to be.

He looked at her with big and wet eyes and held his arms up. She bend and hugged him, taking him on her arms and lifted him up. He held on to her tightly. Ran then sat down on the couch and he snuggled closer in her protective embrace. For him it was the safest place in the whole wide world and now that he was there, he knew everything will be all right.

He sniffled a little and held her yet tighter. She rubbed his little back reassuringly and rocked him slightly, soothing him and feeling already better herself.

"Better now?"

"Hmmm!" he exclaimed happily and looked up at her with a face that was to show that he was being sooo very brave. She smiled a little at that and patted his head gently.

"Are you ok, too?" he suddenly asked. Ran had no idea where the idea that she did not feel well had come from. After all, she had not cried… tonight…

"Yes sweetheart!" she stroked his hairs and he smiled happily at her. She could do nothing but smile back just as happy. It was only now that she had realized she had almost never done this with the "old" Conan. He had never needed her in this way. He had rather seemed to be there for her more often. She frowned.

"Ran- neechan?"

"Yes?"

"I am hungry!"

"Really? What do you want to eat?"

"Do we have cookies?" he asked, his face immediately brightening up.

"Cookies?" she was surprised and even more as she discovered that he was obviously being dead serious!

She stood up and since that move made Conan stand up as well Ran soon had a hand with little fingers clasped around hers. Holding his hand back they walked to the kitchen where she looked in a shelf for chocolate cookies she knew she must have somewhere up there.

And she found them a few seconds later, presenting them proudly to the cheering Conan. They took them and walked over to the big window in the office and sat down on a chair right next to it. She pulled little Conan on her lap after having him look pleadingly at her. He opened the cookies and gave her one.

"They are so yummy! I love chocolate cookies!"

"Yes, me too!"

"Hehe!" he chuckled again so unlike Conan but Ran pushed that thought away.

He gave her always a cookie after eating one himself, sharing them with her generously. They ate in silence and looked at the lightning. Obviously they did not fear them anymore now that they were together and save.

"BOAH! Look, Ran- neechan! That was such a huuuuuuuge lightning!"

"Yes you are right!"

"Look how broad it made the dark city for a moment!" he looked in awe around the city, or at least at as much as he could see. They spend a few long minutes like that, watching the night, all the cookies finished long ago.

"Oneechan?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I am tired!" he stated matter of factly and hopped off her lap. She looked at him with her head slightly to the side. Then he took her hand and pulled her after him. "Come, well go to bed!"

Ran was too perplex to do anything but obey the order of the little boy. He pulled at her hand and soon had her in her bedroom. He pushed the still puzzled girl in her bed, gently forcing her to lay down in it. Then she watched as he crawled in after her and with some difficulty pulled the large blanket over her. Then he crawled close to her and looked with big eyes at Ran.

"Ran- neechan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I.. can I sleep with you?"

She smiled and held one corner of her blanket up, inviting him inside. He smiled the broadest smile she could imagine that was so happy and carefree and again so unlike Conan. Then he quickly jumped under the cover and immediately snuggled close to Ran, hugging her with his little arms, not falling asleep until he was wrapped safely in her embrace.

---

Although she was in general able to sleep pretty well with Conan in her arms, this night Ran woke up a second time from her rather light sleep due to something trashing in her bed. Alarmed she opened her eyes and looked around her bed and room but found nothing unusual. She knit her brows and did not move at all, hardly daring to breathe.

Suddenly something in her bed stirred again and she looked down, realizing it was Conan. Surprised she leaned down and observed him, looking for any kind of disease or possible pain- source. She found nothing at all, except his face that was a little distorted in agony. His head was trashing a little left and right and his arms clutching her grown tighter here and then with his little hands.

She looked at the little boy, not knowing what to do or how to help him. She was thinking about what it was that caused this discomfort in the little boys heart and figured it must be the whole stress with the accident and that he was still alone, with neither his mother nor father here to support him in these hard times. But he never let anything show when he was awake. This he had in common with the old Conan. But it was new that he let her help him, even if it was only a little. He was taking her as a kind of mother figure and hugged her a lot, preferably being at her side all the time. Like a little kid.

_'Like the little kid that he is!'_ Ran had to tell herself again.

And once again she could not help but wonder how different the two Conans she had got to learn really were. Only now she realized just how independent and almost mature the old Conan really had been. Never had he needed her as much as he did right now and never had he seeked her closeness so much. He had never given her the feeling that she was unwelcomed by him or that he did not like her. Quite the opposite, in fact. She had always felt like he really loved her very much and that she was important to the little boy, only now he seemed… somehow free to show it to her. Like as if whatever had kept him back before had vanished with the accident.

It was strange. Did she only imagine everything? Or was she thinking too much into the actions of a little boy that had grown so close to her and her heart over the past months? She did not know. Probably it was only the imagination of her tired head. In any case, old or new Conan, she loved him very much and would do everything to help him through this difficult phase in his life.

And suddenly she realized with alarm that tears were rolling out of his closed eyes and down his cheeks. He didn't seem able to stop. Panicked, she looked at him, not knowing what to do at first but soon decided to let her mother-instincts take over.

Ran lay her hand on his cheek, sharing body- heat and trying to calm him down this way. It only helped a little and she soon started stroking his cheek with the back of her hand while having pulled Conan tightly in the protective circle of her embrace.

At long last, she lay down on the pillows again, him in her arms and in the same time pressed tightly against her bosom. There she picked up her earlier actions, stroking lovingly over his cheek. And indeed, she could soon see that her efforts were paying off. The tears stopped coming and his trashing eased completely. His breathing seemed to go at a normal pace again and he looked like a normal boy, sleeping contently in the arms of his onee- chan.

Ran felt a deep affection for the boy and that not only because he obviously shared this with her. She had always known that Conan was something special and wondered for a moment, which Conan was the real one. The Conan before the accident, the independent one or this more child- like Conan who was in need for her warmth. At least, more than the old one. Maybe, someday, she will find out. But at the moment, it did not matter. After all, she loved both, no matter which Conan he was right now and would help him whenever he was in need.

She felt a deep tiredness in her bones, finding the warm weight against her bosom more than soothing, and closed her eyes after leaning her cheek against the head of the little boy.

She felt him sigh out in the aftermath of his tears and then calm down, his little fingers pulling her grown a little tighter, then releasing his grip again. As he snuggled closer to her and breathed a few deep breaths in, she closed her eyes and let herself be carried over to the other side of real life and waking state, where dream and reality collapsed and entangled. Yet, shortly before her brain shut down for the nights rest, before she lost the connection to said reality to go over to the dreamworld, she could have sworn she heard the little boys voice, murmuring a long drawn, grateful, longing and very unchildlike: "Ran.."

However, it made no sense to the remaining, working part of her brain. No sense at all. Why would a little boy who had to be reintroduced to her only three days ago, why would he call her name in a way only few ever had? In a way only grown- ups dare calling her or people her age, close friends, family? And why had it sounded in a distant little region in her brain so damn familiar and most welcomed?

She did not know. It made no sense at all and that's why she never remembered it after opening her eyes the next morning.

---


	6. Day 3

_It makes me really sad that although so MANY people are reading this story, not nearly as many bother to tell me how they like it (and I had such a hard time writing this-better don't ask unless you wanna hear the story of my life)...So...Please...I hope I am going to hear more of you...makes me keep up the writing.._

* * *

**Day 3**

* * *

Ran was walking around the living room, carrying the last supplies she needed for the task at hand as suddenly the door rang. She went and opened it.

"Oh, Hattori- kun, hello!"

"Hello!" he entered and followed Ran to the living room.

"What can I do for you?" Ran asked politely. "And where is Kazuha- chan?"

"She is on a shopping tour with her aunt and I just wanted to see if I could do anything for you and the little one."

_'Make sure the stupid child- head does nothing he will regret later.'_

"Thank you, but everything is fine. You see, as a matter of fact…" she trailed off and gestured to the shampoo and towels in her hand. ".. I was about to give him a bath."

Heiji's face fell. His jaw dropped and he stared at Ran blankly.

"You.. you w-w-want.. what?"

_'That is certainly one of the things Kudo would regret and kill me for if I allow it to happen.'_

"To give Conan a bath. He asked me to and is even waiting in the tub as we speak. Are you all right, you look so pale? What is it with you lately? Maybe you should consult a doctor about that."

"He.. he ASKED you to?" he went on stuttering, trying desperately to close his mouth.

"Yes, it's funny. I always had to push him and now he asks me to… but are you listening to me? Look, you are even paler than before."

"N-No, I am fine, I am fine. But, haha, you know what? It is so funny and believe me or.. or not but I ALWAYS wanted to.. to b-bath a child. Never got the chance though. And I wanted to play some something with the kid later anyway, so.. why don't you let me handle it?"

"What? You.. oh no, thank you a lot but I think it will be better if I-"

"RIGHT, now that you mention Kazuha!" he sat up abruptly, something in his mind telling him:_ 'Idiot, who mentioned her now? That train is gone!'_ but he ignored it. "She told me to tell you to go and.. and meet her! Yeah, you know, girls! Haha, she said she wants to meet you at this big store with all the nice clothes."

_'Great, you stupid! A store with clothes, just how stupid does that sound! Very creative!' _

"I r- really don't think that would be a.. a good idea. I can not leave him just like this and…" but before she could go on he had already taken the things from her hands and was gently pushing her towards the door.

"You need some time for yourself, neechan, and I will have a lot of fun with my old pal! Don't worry about us! Go and have some fun!"

"But Conan- kun-"

"I'll take the best care of anything!"

"I.. I am not dressed and-"

"No, you look fine!"

"The dinner-"

"I'll cook-" at her horrified look he corrected himself. "I'll order something!"

"Kazuha-"

"Will be waiting for you in 'Cherries'. The new store in the center we passed by yesterday. Go, have fun, buy some shoes what do I know and bring her with you home for dinner, okay? Now, bye bye!"

He was nudging her out of the door, pressing her coat and handbag in her hands.

"B-but-!"

"Yeah, bye bye, have fun!" he screamed after her and closed the door.

Heiji sat on the couch and let out a long and deep sigh.

_'Gods, the things I do.. have to do for this stupid! I swear Kudo, you will pay for that one!' _

He sighed but knew he had done the right thing. Alone the picture of Kudo's face the moment he found out he had bathed together with her… Heiji felt suddenly like a hero and knew he was Kudo's live- saver.

_'Another thing to hold over his head for the rest of our lives!'_ he smirked a little. Then he took his cellphone out and dialed a number.

"Kazuha? Yes, listen. I need you to do me a favor and not ask any questions. I will explain it to you later, I promise. Listen.." he told her her task and after about another minute of pure pleading hung up, his own task fulfilled.

"Ran- neechan? Aren't you coming?"

Ok, or almost fulfilled. He swore heavily under his breath and stood up, taking the bath supplies in his hands again. Still swearing and shaking his head, he approached the bath.

_'Oh, you SO are going to pay for this one, Kudo!' _

"My fingers are already getting wrinkly!" the little boy screamed on. "And what about Mr. Birdy?"

Heiji's face distorted and he backed a few steps away before he, with considerably effort, gathered himself again. He shivered and started walking towards the bath again slowly.

_'And I won't go cheap on you, this you can count on, buddy!' _

---

Ran and Kazuha returned hours later, each carrying at least three bags filled with clothes. Kazuha started giggling loudly as they entered the living room and Ran had to stretch her neck to look past the couch to see what was so funny. As soon as she did that she started laughing madly as well.

In TV there was running a Disney movie, Peter Pan as far as Ran could tell, and in the chair in front of it sat Heiji. It was not the fact that Heiji was watching a Disney movie that was so funny. It was rather the position Heiji was in. He was tied to the chair by strings all around his body. His hands were handcuffed on his back and a scarf was in his mouth. Conan was sitting on the ground to Heiji's feet, happily eating chocolate. His mouth was decorated by a delicious brown crown all over what looked absolutely adorable as he beamed at them after they entered the room.

The girls could not stop laughing and Ran caught the little boy as he flung himself at her to hug her.

"Ran- neeeeechan!" he sang loudly.

"Conan- kun!" Ran laughed and hugged him back, looking at Kazuha who stood proudly over Heiji and smiled down at him, tears of laugher already in her eyes. "What happened?" she asked him and started cleaning his mouth.

"Was Heiji a bad boy?" Kazuha laughed and gripped her sides because they had started hurting already from all the laughing she had done. But she could not stop.

"No, Heiji- niichan is so much fun! We bathed, played detective, then I got bored and we watched the lion king. The movie is soooo great! And then he ordered Pizza to be ready so we have to only pick it up when you two return, and then we started watching Peter Pan and we played Indianer and so we ended up here."

Conan told the girls happily from his spot on Ran's lap, who was looking with a raised eyebrow at him as if expecting something else to yet follow his story. Conan seemed to understand and squeaked cheerfully.

"And he did not let me eat chocolate because we would 'eat soon', so I…" he blushed and chuckled a little as they all turned to look at Heiji.

Kazuha still could not help her laughers as she now boxed her sides in an attempt to stop the aching and stinging there.

"This is so great!" was the only thing that she kept chanting over and over while having serious problems breathing properly. At least she had already freed Heiji from his scarf so that he could at least talk.

"When we have all stopped laughing could SOMEBODY please FREE ME so I can start torturing this BRAT?" he roared, struggling wildly and Conan jerked in Ran's lap, hiding in her arms.

"Oh Heiji, just look! You have scared him, he's trembling!" Ran told Heiji.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Kazuha hit him over the head with a stern expression but at the look that he shoot her she fell onto the couch and into her next fit of laugher.

"Ill free you, only if you won't hurt Conan- kun!"

Heiji looked so pissed off everybody who did not know him would probably be running for his life by now. But Ran stayed and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He knew better than fighting with Ran when she was determined so he nodded, looking darkly at the boy who hid behind her.

"Conan, you should free him yourself and tell him you are sorry!"

Conan nodded and hesitantly approached Heiji. With shaking hands he undid the knots on the detectives feet, then on his body and at least on his hands, then backed away.

"I a-am really so- sorry!" Conan stuttered.

Heiji rubbed his hands and glared hellishly at the little boy who, once again, hid behind Ran.

"Yeah, just hide behind your girlfriend, you coward!" Heiji murmured angrily.

Kazuha and Ran looked at him with raised eyebrows. Sweat formed on his forehead as he realized he had once again put his foot in his mouth. He closed his eyes and swore mentally, cursing himself. Then he smiled and turned to smile at the girls innocently.

"Well, just ignore us, it was just a part of a game we played before!" He tried to convince then and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head._ 'It's true that we from Osaka are the best when it comes to invent emergency- lies!' _

Then he shot Conan a side gaze that told him without any mistakes left, to dare say anything else and he would see how many things the Detective of the West knows about concealing crimes and especially hiding corpses.

Conan gulped and hid deeper behind Ran.

"Come on guys, stop fighting already. We are starving!" Ran stated and Kazuha joined her.

"Yeah, shopping is so exhausting!" Kazuha rumoured through her bags. "But we have brought you guys something, too!"

Both men turned to look at the girls, obviously curious. Ran was the first one who fished something out of a bag. She turned and presented to the guys a small shirt with blue and white stripes.

"Isn't that so cute?" Kazuha beamed at them.

"We got it for you, Conan- kun!" Ran handled it to Conan who beamed at her. In a flash he was glomping Ran tightly, thanking her over and over.

_'Like an excited little boy…'_ Heiji thought and a sweat- drop formed on his forehead at the irony of the whole situation. He wondered if he'll ever can get used to Conan being… Conan.

"For you.." a voice murmured and tore him out of his thoughts. He had suddenly a sleeveless, white shirt pressed in his stomach.

Totally taken aback, he instinctively held on to it and looked confused down, then at the person who had given it to him but Kazuha had already turned her back to him. She was glad that he could not see her red cheeks this way and occupied herself with the suddenly very interesting bags. She just could not help her red cheeks even though she tried over and over to convince herself that she had done it only because he had been so nice to Ran, helping her out with the little boy and all. And in the most distant corner in the back of her mind, a small picture had suddenly appeared, showing Heiji towering over a little being and acting like a real daddy, playing with it, holding his finger out so it could wound its little fingers around it. Her blush deepened as she realized just what she had been thinking about and quickly brushed the image away. But as she would later find out, it was not an image she will ever get rid of.

Ran watched the whole scene with a knowing and warm expression but quickly looked down to Conan, hugging him and keeping him busy so that Heiji and Kazuha would have one moment for them alone. She knew how they felt for each other, it was more than obvious and she was not only talking about the way Heiji would at rare occasions when he thought he was unwatched look at her so tenderly. Nor the way Kazuha had spend hours finding something nice for Heiji and using a bad excuse like his mother had asked her to do so… It was more a feeling. The feeling she knew too well.

It was the way they were teasing each other, the way they would unconscious of their actions sit next to each other on a table or the couch, the way they would constantly pick on each other so they would fight and still occupy themselves with the other… it were only little things one normally never noticed or even took for granted and had she not experienced the same with her childhood friend Ran was not sure she would have noticed them.

But since she had gone through that all, it was more than obvious to her and she was glad and willing to help them in any way she could so that they maybe realized it too someday.

"Come, Conan- kun. We'll bring the things to my room and you can put that shirt on, what do you think?" She stood up, took her bags and smiled at Conan. He stood up too, smiled brightly and took her hand.

"Yaaayyy!" could only be heard as the two temporary disappeared in Ran's room.

Meanwhile Heiji did hardly notice anything of all that because he was having a kind of disturbing turmoil going on in his head. Just now he would have liked to hit Kazuha into the heavens because she had laughed this badly about him and here he was with a present from her in his arms. Wasn't that so… contradictory?

Kazuha had just finished going through her bags the second time and found she could not spend more time on it without it looking suspicious.

"Ran- chan, tell me, do you know where… Ran- chan?" she turned and looked around the room confused.

"She went to get that kid dressed…" Heiji said absentmindedly, looking at the ground.

"Oh.." Kazuha answered and sat down on the couch slowly, folding her hands on her lap. Silence enclosed both young adults who were fighting with their red cheeks after realizing that they have been left totally alone in the room.

At some point, Heiji raised his eyes carefully to look at her. Her gaze had been fixed on her hands but as he looked at her she seemed to feel his look and lifted her head as well. Their gazes met and both quickly looked away again.

_'She's blushing! Why is she blushing?' _Heiji asked himself confused. A very small and always locked away part in his brain told him just how cute she looked when she was blushing and before he knew it he secretly agreed.

Shocked about this realization, he quickly shook his head to get that thought away but to no avail. Then he remembered the sweet present she had gotten him and had to smile at himself.

_'Oh Kazuha…'_

Looking for a split second at the door of Ran's room, he knew he still had to thank her. Without a further word he stood up, walked across the room and sat down on the couch next to Kazuha. Her body stiffened immediately as her hands balled to fists.

"Kazuha?" he asked carefully after another moment of silence.

"Y-yes?" she gulped and did not move her gaze up.

"Thank you!" he murmured and leaned forward to kiss her cheek despite his own burning ones.

Then he sat back and went on staring at the shirt in his hands, wishing for some cold water to cool his head with. Had he just really done that? He could not help but wonder.

_'Has he just really done that?_' Kazuha wondered herself as she touched the cheek that was burning just a tad more than the other. Through her shock she still remembered to answer him.

"W-welcome…" she said very quietly. Yet he heard every syllable.

As they heard Ran's door open, they panicked and slid even further away from the other, to the most distant places of the couch. A few seconds later, Conan was prancing up and down in front of the couch, showing the two his new shirt, extremely proud of himself.

Kazuha giggled, ignoring her racing heart beat and Heiji had once again to think about Kudo and how he would look like in his original body doing the same. He smirked mentally.

"It's great, Conan- kun!" Kazuha assured the little boy for the third time and laughed softly. Suddenly he stopped dancing and looked from her to Heiji and back.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so red? Are you getting sick?"

"What?" both their heads shoot up and they immediately flushed even more. Their heart- beats were throbbing like crazy and Conan's eyebrows only raised as he observed them, very confused. He was about to open his mouth and interrogate them further as a soft voice called.

"Conan- kun? Can you just come and help me for a moment, please?"

"Suuuuuuureee!" he sang and jumped away to help his neechan.

One could argue if Ran had done it on purpose. If she had seen what was going on, felt it or simply had known it. Or if it had been just coincidence. Or argue why Ran had not entered the room. One thing, however, was certain. She had just rescued the childhood friends.

Kazuha stood up, smiled shyly at Heiji and went to the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later gathered and refreshed. He had seized the time too and was not calmed down as well.

"Hattori- kun? Could you now just go and get the pizza? We'll have the table set until you return."

"Of course!" and off he was, very glad for the cool nights breeze.

---

It was early evening, they had eaten already and were watching a movie as the door opened and a tired looking Mori Kogoro entered the room. All heads in the living room turned to him. It soon was told that Inspector Megure had reached him in the end and that he had hurried back as soon as he could in order to support his daughter. Since it was still raining, he was rather frozen and Ran brought him a big cup of tea to warm him up and a towel.

He had to be reintroduced to the little Conan who had at first been very hesitant, hiding behind Ran obviously finding Kogoros appearance rather scary. Heiji had to grin and made a mental note to remember to tell Kudo that sometime. However, the older man seemed to find the sweet Conan sweet and funny and he even joked a little with him and told some jokes.

Two beers later Conan was happily bouncing on Kogoros knees who sang loudly and very wrong childrens songs. Kazuha and Heiji took exactly this moment as their clue to go home. While the girls reluctantly said their goodbyes, Heiji was too busy thinking the situation over.

_'Just imagine Kudo gains his memory back, and then his body, destroys the organization and finds the guts to ask and marry neechan… that would mean he is at this moment happily bouncing on the knees of his future father in law who would rather kill Kudo when they break the news and announce the wedding for taking his little girl away. My god, that's driving one nuts. Just how much irony can one stand?'_ he seriously wondered and prayed to the gods for the little boy to finally gain his memory back and be himself again.

Conan said bye to his new friend, in the same time asking him to come back soon so they could play again because it had been soooo much fun. Sweatdrops formed on Heiji's forehead at that but he simply nodded and patted clumsily the little boy's head as he glomped his waist, unsure how to handle that kid especially when he was showing so much emotions and was so close.

"Oji- san, play some more with me?" Conan begged Kogoro.

"My, you are so energetic. But okay!" he went down on all fours and let Conan hop on his back. Ran watched from the table and smiled at the scene, not remembering those two having ever been like this. Kogoro was here and there saying just how funny this new Conan was and cute and Ran started thinking about his words, trying to solve this mystery with the two Conans out for herself.

She cleaned the table and the dishes while listening to Kogoros loud horse- noises as he ran through the house with the little boy squeaking out of happiness on his back. An hour later, Conan was laying in her bed, eyes half closed already, waiting for Ran to come and lay with him so they could sleep.

Wishing her father goodnight she was positive that she had seen him hold his jacket behind his back.

"You don't plan to go out tonight and drink some more, do you?"

"M-me?" he answered in a voice that was just a tad too high. "No, what are you thinking. Now, go to bed with the little one or he won't be able to sleep!" he smiled innocently at her.

If Ran had not been so tired right now, she would even have thought about fighting with her father. But tonight, the old man was lucky.

And as she was about to fall asleep with the little boy cuddled to her chest and soundly asleep already, she could have sworn she had heard the front- door close very softly.

* * *

_Sooooooooooooo? looks with big, expecting eyes_


	7. Day 4

_I REALLY want to thank you all! I loved your reviews! Unfortunately I am sick, please forgive! Enjoy the prelast part of the 5 days! Hope you still like it and will let me know? THANKS again; love, Jojo_

**

* * *

**

**Day 4**

* * *

Ran was already awake for over half an hour but did not dare stand up or move because of the little boy who seemed to have gripped her night grown very tightly and who was leaning against her comfortably while sleeping peacefully.

So she spend some time only looking at him. It was funny but she had the feeling that she had succeeded with what she had wanted. He seemed to be very comfortable with her and the way he was laying in her arms, like as if he could forget every sorrow and pain in the world here reminded her on a song but no matter how hard she thought about it, she could not remember it at the moment and after some time she gave up. She will remember it for sure, sometime. It was not the most important matter right now. She wondered when Conan will gain his memory back and what would change in that case.

She wanted nothing more than for him to be happy and although this Conan seemed happier, in an usual child fashion, he lacked Conan's patience, his intelligence and his maturity. That alone was not the worse, but Conan seemed to not fit right in his role. It was very strange and Ran could not even explain it. It was more a feeling she had. Like Conan was wrong the way he was right now even though he seemed more child like what let him act like his size. Of course she loved both Conans… Like said, it was only a feeling she had and it confused even herself.

Her thoughts were mere disturbed as she heard a loud noise coming from the living room.

---

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Here!" a groggy voice came from the living rooms floor.

"Are you coming home just now?" a disbelieving voice asked him.

"Issit not so late!" he stated.

"It is one pm! What do you think you are doing!" Ran raised her voice as a familiar feeling of anger swelled inside of her by the mere sight of her father. He looked horrible, like one did when lacking one week of sleep.

How she hated it when he drank all night. And as if that was not bad enough, he had to make a noise as if demolishing the house and probably wake the little boy.

"Aaaww, Ran, don't scream!" he hissed and held his head in both hands, groaning.

"Oh, you deserve more than screaming! A good bang on your head would suit you better than ONLY screaming!" honestly, the guy was teasing her anger enormously.

Kogoro only groaned in pain, trying to cover his ears what seemed to be more difficult than thought because Ran had opened the heavy curtains and he had to cover his eyes as well for the light seemed to have the same effect on him like on vampires.

"I really don't know what to do with you! Won't you EVER learn? And we even have a little boy in the house. What is he supposed to think?"

The last statement did wonder the older man, even through headache and a nauseate feeling in his stomach- region.

"Why, isn't he living with us for a long while already?"

Ran was a little taken aback but her temper took the better of her.

"So what? He had only had a bad accident and needs our support. What is he supposed to think when he sees you in this condition? You have to set an example for Conan and not hang here, groaning and moaning because you have drunk so much, AGAIN!" Ran was talking herself in rage, now almost screaming.

Kogoro only groaned and pressed his hands tighter against his ears.

"Ran, you are ennerving! Stop screaming already, you old hawk!"

Something in Ran that had been keeping her temper at a controllable and gathered place snapped loose. She hit with her fist the nearest chair which gave a noise as if squeaking and broke in two, leaving a small dusk- cloud behind. Ran was balling her fists, trembling and glaring at her father.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Aaaaaawwwwww, don't scream!" Kogoro pleaded earnestly, pressing his hands against his ears again. To others it may look like good old Kogoro was acting maybe a tad suicidal. "You'll wake the boy!"

Now, what was too much was simply.. too much!

And that's what Ran thought at that moment. She stared at her father with a furious disbelief, knowing now better than ever why her mother had left him back then. How she would have liked for him to change places with the poor chair. But she was not that easy to be satisfied. Not today.

A brilliant idea sneaked into her mind and she grinned inwardly.

"Fine!" she said, louder than usual and walked out of the living room. She quickly wandered around the house, gathered her things and came back to stand high in front of her father.

"Fine! If you think you are so clever, I have no problem with that. I am going! I'll return in the late afternoon, so you have to take care of Conan, clean the house and cook him breakfast. And may the gods help you if I hear one single complain from him afterwards!" And she shot him a glare that told him just how serious she was and that would have scared greater men than Kogoro to death, who, unconsciously, drew back from his daughter.

And she was gone before he could retort anything but the disbelieving look he had put on. She took her shoes and smashed the door behind her shut, savouring the look on her fathers face mentally. She sat on the stairs, put her shoes on and was about to go as a small voice made her turn back.

"R-Ran- neechan?" Conan's voice called, sounding more scared than anything. It sounded almost as if he was testing with caution if she would eat him if he called her.

She immediately regretted her actions, seeing the scared look on his face, and walked a step closer to him.

"Oh, Conan- kun!"

And two seconds later she had a little boy glomping her around the waist as tight as he could, almost crying as he spoke against her.

"No, don't go! I don't want you to leave, please! I like you so much! We are almost like a family, right? Please, don't go!" and he looked up at her with teary eyes.

Ran bend without thinking and hugged him, smiling warmly.

"Of course, sweetheart. I like you, too and I would never leave you! I just want to go for some shopping so I can cook us something nice tonight, do you understand?" she looked at him and he looked back with big eyes that were thinking hard.

"And why not let otou- san do some work, too?" she blinked at him and he smiled for the first time. "Will you do me a favour, though?" he nodded eagerly.

"You are now the man in the house and you have to take good care that he does not destroy the whole house, okay? Tell him to cook for you and play with you and so on. What do you think, can you do that?"

He beamed at her and nodded again. "Of course!"

"I knew I can count on you!" Ran smiled and he beamed some more.

She stood up to go and patted his head. As she turned, she noticed that he was still holding the edge of her skirt.

"What is it, Conan- kun?" she asked and kneeled to look at him. He looked with big eyes at her and then opened his arms in invitation, puckering his lips.

She let herself being drawn into his embrace and felt him kiss her cheek, giving her a goodbye kiss. Then he held his cheek in a way that left no doubts what she was supposed to do. Ran smiled and bend to give him a goodbye kiss. Only then he let her go, beamed at her and walked inside.

She stood for a moment alone on the stairs and looked after him, wondering with a warm smile about the behaviour of her little sweetheart for the uptenth time.

---

Ran did not dare leaving the men alone for very long. She did not trust her father and had constantly a picture of their house in flames in her head.

She quickly finished her shoppings, making sure to have everything for a nice dinner tonight and then returned home. She had expect to find her father in the same position she had left him, on the couch groaning about his killer headache that was his own fault in the same place. Honestly, sometimes she really would love to hit that man, really hard! And he would even deserve it!

But, what Ran did not expect, at least not in that extent was the chaos that awaited her at home. The best thing was that there were no flames to be seen. On the other hand, the floor was covered in all kind of things, like empty beer cans, chairs, clothes, empty pizza- boxes and bottles of Cola. It looked like after a party for fifty people and in the middle was Kogoro, laying face to ground there and all four spread in every direction, asleep, an empty beer in his hand.

"OTOU- SAN!" Ran roared and Kogoro's body jerked up as if hit by an electric jolt. He immediately regretted that fast movement and groaned in pain. "What is going on here?" Ran screamed on.

"Plise don't screeeaamm!" the older man winced.

"Where is Conan- kun?"

He pointed in direction of the television. "I sat him there and put him a movie on."

Ran walked over to it, trying not to trip over anything and looked around. "He is not here. HE IS NOT HERE! WHERE IS THE BOY?" she turned with a look of murder in her eyes to stare at her father.

He was looking around panicked as the door to his bedroom opened.

"Ran- neechan!" he sang and jumped to hug Ran tightly. Relieved the girl bend to hug him.

"Oh Conan- kun, is everything okay with you?"

"Yes! We ate, and it was fun but I have never eaten pizza for breakfast before…I think.." he looked up, trying to remember if his last statement had been right. "And oji- san drank and then let me watch this movie but I had seen it before and I wanted to tell him but he was already asleep, so I went to read something." He looked proudly up at her, closing his eyes.

Ran smiled and patted his head. "You are such a good boy. My father really should take you as example! And because you have been such a good boy…" Ran walked over to her father and took his purse out of his pants. Why else should he be holding his behind in the air so invitingly for? She took money out of it and dropped the purse, totally ignoring the old man's confused look, a little like as if he was about to protest. ".. I'll invite you to the cinema and to a huge ice- cream. Otou- san needs some time to clean this whole mess, right OTOU- SAN?" Ran screamed the last words with a message of murder in her voice.

Kogoro groaned and nodded eagerly.

"Get dressed sweetheart!" she told Conan, taking her own jacket back in her arms. "And I swear, if I find even one can in any corner or any dirt any where, I swear you would wish that beer was never invented!" she told the old man in private, leaving no doubt about how serious she was and about how dead he will be if he did not listen to her.

A minute later they were gone and Kogoro was cursing the day he had allowed her to start karate.

---

Ran and Conan had spend a beautiful afternoon, watching the newest anime in the cinema and having a great ice- cream afterwards. The little boy was cheery and happy and enjoyed himself immensely.

Ran was thinking the same, only she wondered about how calm and cool she had reacted today. Usually she would simply scream around and hit things but using Kogoro for her own pleasure in that way was so much better. She actually pittied her father a little. He had had no choice after all, but he deserved what he got.

It was funny. Yesterday he had thought that Conan was so much fun and today he would sit him in front of the TV. How fast opinions can change… she was also quite sure that he wished the old Conan back because he needed no looking after. Ran shrugged. He better wishes for a good cleaning fairy godmother to help him clean the house because if he did not do it properly… no fairy godmother would be able to help him or restore his face.

---

They had returned in the evening and to the luck of Kogoro he had cleaned and had vanished.

_'Maybe it's better this way.'_ Ran thought, hoping he would not return drunken but then she found a letter on his desk. She quickly read it.

-Going to a new client, will return later. Don't wait for me with dinner.-

Ran smiled. So he did not go to drink after all. Maybe there was hope for the old man? Why not, he was her father. And maybe even he learned. Who knows.

"Ran- neechan?" Conan asked her with questioning gaze.

"Nothing. Want to help me cook? Are you hungry already?"

"Oh yes, a lot! Sure I wanna help!" he replied eagerly. Ran only smiled.

They cooked, had a lot of fun, then ate and went to bed. Ran had not even made her way to her bed as he came asking to stay for the night. She wondered if she would get used to it but thought not further about it, accepting him willingly on her side. Cuddled together, the two fell asleep and dreamed their dreams of innocence.


	8. Day 5

_Can you believe this story has been read over 2000 times? I think that's really amazing! I want to thank you all! Thanks a lot, love you all! Due to some problems with the Pc it took me so long to update. Gomen nasai! I hope you still enjoy this and also let me know... (Immernoch Manu's Geburtstags-story!)_

* * *

**Day 5**

* * *

The first thing that Ran was aware of in the morning was a bouncing next to her. Sleepily, she opened her eyes and looked at the face of a beaming Conan. He was looking intensely at her, checking probably constantly if she was finally awake.

As he saw her eyes open, he squeaked a little and bounced some more, totally happy.

"Good moooooooooorning, Ran- neeeeechan!" he sang loudly and sprang forward into Ran's arms who had to catch her breath as he knocked the air out of her lungs for a few moments.

Then he chuckled loudly and looked up at her, giving her a fat good morning kiss.

"Uh, good morning, Conan- kun. My, are you energetic this morning!" Ran smiled.

He only smiled back at her with closed eyes.

"I am hungry!" he stated and looked at her, not less happy as she rubbed her eyes.

"That was my clue, right?" she giggled and stood up with her monkey hanging on her.

"What do you want to do today, sweetheart?"she asked some time later while backing the pancakes.

"Don't know. Can we play with Heiji- niichan? He is so much fun!"

"I am not sure if he is up to it. He was kinda…" she trailed off, looking at the ceiling like hoping for some kind of help.

"Please, can't we at least ask?" he looked with big pleading eyes at her.

"Well, we could… ok, fine. Give me the telephone and I'll give you the number."

Ten minutes later, Conan announced proudly that Heiji would go with him to the park and play soccer with him. Obviously the great tantei had not taken his loss of the last time too good and was looking for revenge.

Ran told Conan to get dressed and as Heiji and Kazuha arrived half an hour later to pick them up, they were ready. Kazuha told Ran that she would take her to a nice cafeteria because Ran needs some time for herself. Ran however, had her doubts.

"Hattori- kun, are you really up to handling Conan- kun all alone for so long?"

"Of course!" Heiji sounded almost offended. But Ran could not get this strange feeling out of her stomach and she only looked at him unsure. Two hands suddenly came to a rest on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ran- chan. You know what good friends they are and I think Heiji can handle the little one, don't you think?" she blushed faintly.

"Did you just praise Heiji?" Ran asked in wonder and turned to look at her friend as her blush deepened. Heiji was looking at her in wonder, too.

"N-no! Y- you see, I was o- only saying that even Heiji is not stupid enough to mess up taking care of only ONE little boy!" she turned her head and pretended to look at Conan.

Ran only gave her a knowing smile and turned to Conan as well. "Okay. Come on, Conan- kun, we'll get you some shoes on."

Heiji only stared at Kazuha's back, wondering if she had really meant it the way it had sounded to him because no matter how hard he tried he simply could not find her statement enraging enough to make him mad at her.

"What are you staring at me for, ahôu?" Kazuha suddenly turned and looked back at Heiji who realized with confusion that her cheeks were still painted, if only faintly.

"Hey! Who is the ahôu here, ahôu!" he shot back, in his element again.

She only stick her tongue out to him, obviously feeling a lot more confident as well, being in her element, too. But this time, except for fighting they only grinned at each other.

"Are you guys done?" Ran asked with amusement from the door- way as she peeked inside the living room.

Kazuha and Heiji immediately stood up and turned to look at Ran, obviously embarrassed. Both were stuttering some words hardly understandable but Ran was already out of the room. The childhood friends looked at each other, flushed and without another word followed her.

---

Heiji noticed that Ran very reluctantly let go of Conan as they had arrived at the caffée Kazuha had had in mind. He wondered if she also felt that this Conan was more fragile than he had been before. In any case, he assured her another three times that he would take the best of care of the boy and they were already gone.

"What is bothering you, Ran- chan? You look so… troubled?" Kazuha soon after asked her, noticing that Ran was looking worried at the direction they guys had gone off a few minutes ago.

"It's just… a feeling. I suddenly had a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I can not describe it but.." Kazuha lay a hand on hers.

"Don't worry. He will be all right. Heiji is going to take good care of him."

Ran looked at Kazuha's determined eyes and soon nodded. "You are probably right." Then her gaze turned knowing. "What is it with you and Heiji- kun anyway?"

Kazuha blushed deeply as she stared at Ran with open mouth. "What? W-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, really not…" Kazuha sipped at her tea and looked everywhere else but at Ran.

Her friend only smiled at her and kept looking with an intense, knowing little smile on her lips.

"I have time…" Ran announced and enjoyed Kazuha's slightly shocked look.

---

"Aren't we there yet, Heiji- niichan?"

"Almost."

The guys walked on in silence, Heiji too confused to start a real conversation with him. He had Kazuha in his mind, who obviously trusted him so much? He had never thought of that… and also it was really hard, even for him, to get used to Conan this way. He had always been used to talk to Conan like he talked to the guys in his class, like an equal. He had a lot respect of Kudo and even if he would not openly admit it, he was his best friend. And to see him like this… so helpless and fragile and just the total opposite of his true self… it was not only scary but distressing.

"Niichan?" a voice from beside him asked.

"Yes?" Heiji wondered at the steadiness of his own voice.

"Can I ask you something?" Conan asked him.

"Sure." Heiji quickly answered, not seeing a reason why not. He was now after all, almost being the honesty and innocence in person. What could a little boy ask that was so bad?

"Are you in love with Kazuha- neechan?" the innocent voice asked.

_'THAT for example!'_ Heiji's mind screamed.

"WHAT?" he almost bellowed.

"Did.. did I say something wrong?"

Heiji stared at the little boy, for a moment wondering if it was Kudo looking back at him but quickly brushed the idea away. Kudo would never look like this. So innocent and child like. So it was a serious question from Conan? He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"W-what gave you the impression?"

"Well, you turn easily red when she is nearby and you look really sweet at her sometimes. So I thought…"

Heiji started sweating and almost could not stand the look Conan gave him. His heart beating faster, he quickly thought about a way out of this mess.

"What about you? Do you have a girl you like?"

_'Did I just admit that I like her this way? Oh no! Did I? Did that sound like that? Not that I do.. but… Aahhhh!'_

"Me?" Conan asked surprised and looked up at Heiji.

"Yes!" the older one answered, relieved Conan had not noticed anything of what was going on in his mind right now nor about the change of subject. It was, after all, not like he really liked Kazuha. She was only a friend. But…

"When I am big, I'll marry Ran- neechan!" Conan stated happily, convinced and extremely proud.

Heiji choked and bit his tongue in the progress. He hit his chest hard a few times to get himself under control.

"W-WHAT did you just say?"

"Heiji- niichan, are you okay? You look so pale suddenly!"

"N-no.. I am fine!" Heiji was lucky. He had spotted a bench and quickly sat down on it, trying to get his body under control again for his heart beat and his irregular breathing would not obey his orders. Conan only looked at him in wonder.

"So, you'll marry Ran- neechan when you are big…" Heiji said after some time.

"Yes!" a happy and still proud Conan answered.

Heiji looked at the little boy for a very, very long while. Suddenly he started grinning at the delicious irony of the whole situation. It was actually rather amusing. He knew very well how much Kudo loved Ran. Heiji had actually always believed that they will eventually marry one day, one way or another. And now, even when he was not himself, not really, but a real little boy, he still wanted to marry her. It was, of course, a pretty normal little boy's wish to marry the most important person in their lives but it still held so much irony Heiji held his head because it was about to explode.

_'Honestly, if I tell Kudo what he has just said…' _he still grinned at the image of a blushing great detective of the East.

"Come on, the field is over there!" Conan pulled at Heiji's hand to get him to move.

_'One thing that I like about children is that they are forgetting. At least sometimes.'_ Heiji thought, glad about the change of topic and that Conan did not interrogate him further because he really did not want to answer that question. Not that he had anything to hide...

An hour later, their game was already going on good. Heiji stood in front of the goal and tried his luck as keeper. He thought that in this position it would be a little easier for him but of course, nothing in the world of Conan, Shinichi and Heiji was normal and nor did things go normal or stay peacefully for too long.

Maybe bad luck of being a detective. Anyway, this was exactly why, as Heiji went to bind his shoes, Conan followed his example and cleaned his in the progress. What neither noticed, was that the little boy without knowing or noticing, had brushed against the white circle in the back- part of his shoes, activating the secret mechanism. They not even noticed the sparkles that surrounded Conan's right foot for a few moments.

"Are you ready, Conan- kun? Catch that one!" Heiji screamed and kicked the ball hard in Conan's direction.

"Got it!" Conan screamed back and ran to the ball. He pulled his foot back and hit it as hard as he could, kicking it towards Heiji

He was almost thrown back by the forces that he had just unleashed, watching with big eyes as the ball shot fast as a racket towards the goal. Heiji threw himself on the ground and the ball hit the goal with a force that let the metal squeal. It moved a few inches backwards but the ball was eventually hit back and shot through the air like a gunshot right towards Conan and before Heiji could scream his name and tell him to duck, he watched in horror as Conan was hit back several feet from the amazing force and landed unmoving on the grass.

Ten minutes later, Conan opened his eyes and met two concerned ones. Heiji was towering above him, looking with great concern down at the boy.

"Conan- kun, are you all right?"

Conan felt the world toss and turn in his eyes and it simply would not stop moving. Every bone in his body hurt and he felt really sick. His head was almost exploding and he tried to focus on Heiji's face, knowing he was about to faint again because of the aching of his head.

"Hattori?" Conan spoke quietly. Then he closed his eyes and passed out.

Through the unbearable guilt and fear in Heiji's heart, a small sparkle of hope came alive in him. He had just called him by his name. Like Kudo would have. Did that mean..?

As he heard the ambulance that he had called approach, Heiji looked thoroughly at the little body in front of him, hoping that everything will turn out for the best.


	9. Hospital talks

_Well, it's nearing the end! This is the prelast CHapter and it all depends on you how fast the last one will be online! Let me know what you think! Further comment at the end of the chapter. _

_THANKS A WHOLE LOT to all the sweeeeeet reviews! Love ya! _

_Please enjoy this chapter! (Oh, it's so much fun writing about Heiji and Conan, hehehehehe...)_

* * *

**Hospital talks**

* * *

Heiji sat in the waiting room, sick with fear and guilt. He did not know what to do, thinking over and over that he had had to know about the shoes and told him to put others on. It was his fault. He let his head hang guiltily and held it in both his hands.

Ran and Kazuha soon arrived. As he saw them, the familiar feeling of sickness spread in his insides. Ran was looking very pale, almost ghost like.

"How is he?"

"The doctor said he wanted to talk to you first when you arrived. He is in the room over there.." he pointed at the closed door and without another words Ran dashed towards it.

"Gee, you are not even able to take care of one little-" Kazuha immediately stopped her railing as she saw the miserable look that Heiji cast her. She was overwhelmed by it, having him look very seldom like this. So vulnerable, sorry and guilty and she regretted her words, knowing how deeply he regretted everything himself and that it bothered him deeply.

Kazuha walked close to him and and without a second thought took him in her arms, letting his head rest on her shoulder, patting his back soothingly. He soon after hugged her back, glad and grateful for the support that she offered him. It was not time for embarrassments and they knew it. That's exactly why both accepted the others presence willingly, one soothing and the other accepting just that.

No words were needed as they just stood there.

---

Ran returned twenty minutes later, finding the two childhood friends sitting close by on the chairs. She told them relieved that Conan would be all right pretty soon and that the hit would not leave any permanent demage.

Heiji could not tell how relieved he was. He beamed at Kazuha who warmly smiled back at him. Something in his heart leapt but he ignored it for the time being. He could think about it later, after all.

They were allowed to visit him two hours later.

The little boy was laying in his bed again, Ran having the badest kind of déjà- vu. They approached him, letting the girl go first. Kazuha and Heiji stood in the background. Ran sat down on the bed and observed him intensely and he looked back with tired eyes.

"Conan- kun?"

"Ran- neechan!" he smiled at her warmly.

Ran's face lit up and a few tears finally made their way out of her eyes. "Oh, Conan- kun. I am so glad you are all right!" she hugged him carefully and felt him pat her back in a reassuring manner. Then she pulled away and looked at him. "Can you remember what happened?"

"Yes, I remember everything."

"Everything? Y-your amnesia is gone?"

He nodded at her and smiled as a few new tears left her eyes. "Don't cry, Ran- neechan!" Ran only shook her head and smiled happily at him. As she turned to smile at Heiji and Kazuha, the older guy looked at Conan and their eyes met for a second. He knew immediately that his friend was back.

---

Later that day.

_-Knock knock-_

"May we come in?"

"Sure…"

Heiji and Professor Agasa entered the hospital room. Heiji held flowers in one hand while the older man had a book in his.

"How are you feeling?"

"Have been better!" Conan answered and looked with an expression at the two men.

"Oh, I see you have no vase in your room. I'll go and ask the nurse for one." And the Professor vanished, leaving the young men alone after he lay the book on the table. They looked at each other for a long time until the little one broke the silence.

"I was not looking forward for your visit, do you know that?" Conan told Heiji openly as he looked up.

"Hey, is that a way to greet old friends and life- saver, especially when they got flowers with them?"

Conan only looked with half closed eyes at him, with an expression that said something like: you better don't go on or talk at all or else I'll bite your head off!

"Where is she?"

"Kazuha? With your girlfriend, comforting her. It's not easy for her, you know, with you in the hospital all the time."

Conan blushed. "It's not like I am doing it on purpose!"

"Oh, how sweet!" Heiji grinned evily. "You did not blush yesterday when I talked about your girlfriend!" he grinned wider.

The look Conan shot him was a painful one, and honestly, if looks could kill our great Detective of the East had to think about a good place to hide the dark skinned boys dead body. A look that said: 'I hate you', 'Shut up', 'piss off', 'bastard' and 'jump off a bridge', all at once. Heiji took it with great amusement and sat down on a chair next to the bed, every guilt about the situation obviously gone.

"Do you remember anything about the last fife days?"

"To be honest, only little pieces. It's like the week had never happened, somehow, and like it is so dark and far away or like it was all a dream…" the young boy trailed off and looked at the ceiling.

"I am here to make sure you know it was no dream!"

Conan turned to see the huge, dirty grin on Heiji's face and would have given anything to hit him, really hard right now. Preferably with his kick- boots. But he was in no condition, that's why he simply lay back and sighed in defeat.

"Come on, kill me!"

"Hey, is that how low you think of your friends?"

"Friends? Just look at that expression on your face! I would be saver in a room with a hungry wolf than with you."

"Well, is it bad to enjoy certain things more than others?" Heiji grinned widely and Conan hoped his face would crack so he would be forced to shut up. He sighed and lay back on his pillow. Heiji became for a moment serious and his grin vanished.

"What is the last thing that you remember clearly?"

"When I ran into that car.."

"Why did you do that in the first place? Heiji wondered.

"Wasn't carefull.." Conan blushed.

"Do you have any idea what you have done during those days?"

Conan looked at him. "So bad?" he was afraid to ask this question and was sure he will regret it but he had to know.

Heiji nodded and he groaned. "Do I want to know?"

"No, but I'll tell you anyway." The tall boy grinned again.

"Like said: Kill me!"

"Just because you have slept every night cuddled to her bosom?" Heiji retorted and Conan blushed brightly. "I did WHAT?"

"Yup, every night. And during the day you hardly left her side, cuddling to her." He went on, not needing to state who that certain "her" was. Conan groaned and held his head.

"Hey, it was not easy for me, too! What do you imagine I felt like as we came to visit you first time and you came out of HER room and the first thing you did was sit on her lap, kiss her good morning and snuggle against her chest?"

"I.. I did that?" Conan felt sick. How could he do something like that? It was like abusing the woman he loved. He only hoped that that has been everything but…

"Yes, but that was not the worse part!"

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" Conan glared at Heiji's happy face. He only grinned.

"A little. But hey, you deserve that! It was so scary to see you like that. So wrong and I could do nothing. But you of course were actually enjoying these situations, weren't you?"

"D-don't be stupid! I would never do that to her." Conan was not sure if Heiji could understand what he meant.

"But she seemed to be needing that, too."

"What?" Conan looked puzzled at Heiji with wide open eyes. His look was serious and he sat up.

"She seemed to think a lot about how different you were acting and it's only clear that she got confused. But she let nothing show. She did everything you wanted and protected you when necessary. She is very strong."

Conan's gaze softened and he looked at his hands. "Yes, she is…"

"And you wanted to protect her as well."

"How?" Conan wondered and wished he would remember what Heiji was telling him.

"She told Kazuha about it. On your first day, you were asking her who the guy on the picture on her desk was…"

Conan's eyes widened. "The picture of Ran and.. me?" Heiji only nodded.

"Of her and Kudo. And she told you about it and that you were away and a little bit of the whole story and you got angry at that guy for making your 'neechan' sad and you wanted to tell him that the next time. What a bad guy Kudo Shinichi is because he makes your neechan miss him so much and won't drop by more often. Do you see the irony of the whole thing?"

Conan stared at Heiji, not knowing if he should believe him. Did that really happen? How could he… Heiji cursed himself because he had forgotten the camera. He really wanted to capture THAT look of his friend…

"Speaking of irony…" Heiji went on, savoring these moments immensely. "I did more?" Conan looked pained at him. "Oh yes. We hardly started!" the little one groaned.

"You don't remember riding on the leg of your future father in law, do you? And on his back?"

"I was riding on Kogoro?"

Heiji started laughing at the expression on the little boy's face. It was simply priceless. It was so good, so delicious and he had not even known that he had just given himself away. Because Heiji never actually mentioned the name Kogoro. But he was not about to point it out, knowing that at the latest after their conversation, Kudo will think about it again and find it out himself. And it would certainly give him a few extra moments of discomfort and horror.

"You were and the scene was almost too much to bear for me."

"Oh you poor poor one!" Conan looked at Heiji with half opened eyes full of anger.

"Hey, I suffered as well! And I will always hold that over your head, just so you know!"

"Oh yes? And why is that?"

"Well, you asked her for example to dress you." Conan's eyes snapped open and his mouth did the same. "Don't worry, I knew you would act like that and tried my everything to do it instead." Conan sighed out.

"That's what you meant with life- saver then?"

"Not only." Heiji grinned and Conan moaned out. "I swear, you owe me big time for that one!"

"What did I do?"

"You asked her to bath you."

"I did WHAT?"

"You heard me!" Conan hit his head in his pillows and immediately groaned in pain. "Oh no no no, I did not!" "Sure did! But I did my best and used my enourmous talent of lying to get her out of the house and shopping with Kazuha and did it instead." "Oh Hattori…" Conan started but Heiji stopped him. "No, not that cheap. You'll have to repay me for 'Mister Birdy!' " Heiji shuddered and started talking himself in rage. "And what about that time you chained me up on that chair in front of the TV and forced me to watch that damn Disney movie?"

"I did that?"

"Oh yes and I won't go cheap on you! I saved your butt so much that week!"

Conan became thoughtful and he looked at the ceiling again. "You really did. I must have been a pain in the ass!"

Heiji's rage subsided and he took a deep breath. "Actually you have been really sweet. You know what is the best part about real children?"

"What?" he turned his head to look at him.

"Honesty!" Conan immediately understood and covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"And what did I tell you?"

"Except how much you like your neechan?" Conan blushed deeply and Heiji enjoyed it immensely. "Well, I asked you if you have a girl you liked a whole lot…" it was better not to tell the whole story, how Conan had started that certain conversation with disturbing questions. Would save him some embarrassment.

Still red, the boy turned and looked at Heiji with a pained expression. "And what did I say?" but it was not like he really wanted to know. He even seemed to know it deep down anyway.

"Once I am big I will marry Ran- neechan!" Heiji imitated Conan's voice. The boy groaned and covered his face, his deep blush spreading and painting him tomato red. How could he, without knowing anything about his past life, still say such things about Ran? As a little child?

"You should try being this honest with yourself more often!" Heiji amused himself. Conan glared at him.

"Look who's talking!"

Heiji gulped at the look and though everything in him told him not to ask, he did just that. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I do remember a few things. Like you blushing madly while sitting next to Kazuha and other scenes in that direction. You should be honest yourself!"

"Hey!" Heiji tried to save his neck. "We're talking about you here!"

"Pah!" he replied and crossed his arms on his front. Both man sulked for some time before the small one sighed out. "I am sorry…"

"Me too…"

"I really am grateful that you helped me out so much. Honestly, you are a great pal! Thanks."

Heiji enjoyed the words and finally replied. "You are welcome. I bet you would have done the same for me."

"Yeah… did I do anything else I should know?"

"Not that I know of… aren't these enough things for a week?"

"More than enough!"

Heiji and Kazuha had to leave to catch their plane for they were to fly home that day. Ran stayed with Conan over night and took him home the next day.

---

He was back home only a few hours and already hanging on the couch, thinking about life and how pointless his situation indeed was. He had had enough time to think about his situation and about how he had behaved as "kid Conan". What he had not told Heiji was that he remembered more about what he had done than he would like. He would certainly never hear the end of it if Heiji knew the truth. He will even NOW never hear the end of it but if he was ever to find out the truth… he knew Heiji too good. He would probably say something like: "You could control your actions, you simply didn't want to because you were actually enjoying these situations!"

Conan sighed. Why was life so mean to him? What did he ever do? It was not enough that he had been shrunk, nooooo! Now he even had to lose his memory. And do things he will have to listen to for the rest of his life!

He was so sorry, especially for Ran. What she had to go through for his sake only, was not fair. And she was so great. So nice and helped wherever she could… he really did love her just as much as little child and had openly showed it. Did that mean something?

Of course it did! He was not stupid. That meant that he was attracked to her like to nobody else and that they were made for each other. Slowly he really was sure of it, getting more confident about it day by day.

The day of his accident came into his mind. And her letter… the letter of her that meant the world to him and that had made him want to look at her, really look at her. The letter that had made him run so fast without caring or noticing his surrounding. He did not want to blame it for that, too much did it mean to him, but rather thought that everything had happened for a purpose. It had been meant to be, this accident. Maybe to make him realize his affection for her that ran so much deeper than anything he knew.

Suddenly his telephone started ringing, the tones halling like gun shots through the silence of the office. He quickly picked it up to muffle the sound.

"Hello?" he almost whispered. "Oh, Haibara! What is it? It's late already and…. what? Ok, I'll listen." And listen he did. In fact, an observer could follow the amazing change of his features very easily.

Had he been bored and indifferent before, his eyes constantly widened with every passing second. He had been laying before and constantly was sitting up straight, of course not at all conscious about his actions.

In the end he only said: "Are you absolutely serious?… and you are sure that…? I see… okay, I will be right there! No, not tomorrow. I will be right there!" and he hung up, a hand coming up to hold his heart as he started panting.

He could not believe what had just happened! It must be a dream, a joke, fake! However, the little boy was running around the house, gathering his things, preparing himself and his sudden disappearance, leaving Ran a letter behind. He was so glad that she was already sleeping.

In the short letter he told that he would spend a night or two with the Professor because of some great adventure they were preparing. Two minutes later, he was gone. It was about past midnight as he finally arrived at the well known house of his neighbour. He gulped and took a deep breath before knocked. The door opened and the scene that was presenting itself to him send a shudder through his body.

There stood professor Agasa, tall as ever but very pale and Ai next to him. Both were clad in white robes and looking at him thoroughly. Then his gaze fell on the small table that was standing between them. On the table there was only one single thing. One tiny thing one would never have noticed in real life but to him it meant the world.

A small capsule, one half red and the other white.

It was half past twelve.

* * *

_Do you see what I mean with prelast chapter? I am sorry this one is rather short. The next and last one will be a **bomb**, I promise, and **lots** longer. Do you think Shinichi should appear? All I can tell you now is that poor Ran will get sick and is all alone at home. Maybe somebody comes to...help? An ordinairy someone?_

_What do you think? I guess it's fair to say that a big romance-bomb will be coming up and awaiting you all,so hurry and tell me your opinion! See you SOON!_

_Love, Jojo._


	10. The safest place

_For the last time in the name of 2005: Happy birthday Manu! This is how your story ends. It makes me happy that over 4000 people read this story and confuses me at the same time considering the kind of low amount of reviews to this since I still find the idea of poor Conan's amnesia and everything around it absolutely... great and funny. An even greater_ thank you _to all the sweets among you who bothered...you know. Well, if you share my opinion and if not, let me know please. It was a great deal of work, this story was. And I gave my best for you to enjoy this last chapter to the limits. Especially the waff-fans among you will be VERY satisfied with me, this I can promise you. Jesus, it is so sweet I had to hide from the bears around here (just in case some decided to show up of course which is not that likely but one never knows) for there was practically dripping honey out of my laptop!_

_A sequel is not planned, yet, but what's not planned at the moment that can still happen, eventually, right? Well, it depends on you. And now, please enjoy this cuddly chapter. _

_OH, and if possible download the song to the story. It's called: "The safest place" by Leann Rimes. Listen to it for it is sooo nice. It was my partner in this one and provided me with a fitting title (who would have guessed). For those who want to look at the pictures thatwere made for this story, drop by my homepage! Hope to hear from you and to see you again in other stories! _

_Love you all, your Jojo_

* * *

**Chapter ten- The safest place**

* * *

It was quiet. Very quiet. The house was never this quiet, except when the "men" in the household were out. And, thank god, this was the case for the day. 

Ran sat down on the couch, panting slightly and cleaning her nose for the uptenth time.

Her father had insisted to go to a friend of his. They wanted to go and play Mah- jong, maybe go to the horse- race and then around evening go out for a few drinks.

Ran sighed. She knew her fathers "few" drinks only too well but unfortunately she was in no condition to fight him and he knew it. He had, after all, abused her current state shamelessly. 'oh, wait till I am all right again. I swear, you will pay for that one!'

She coughed and groaned a little. It was almost a good thing that Conan- kun had decided to go to the Professors and stay there one or two days. He really was so crazy about that games he invented! It was good that he was there because Ran wouldn't want to make him sick. He had to be long enough tied to a bed and in hospitals. 'Poor sweetheart!'

Why did she have to be sick just yet? Why at all? It was unfair!

Ran was laying in her bed, coughing and wishing for some sleep. She had tried the last hours to fall asleep, had tried warm milk and other things but it was all in vain. She felt really pissed off. Not only did her head hurt, her throat, her stomach and every bone in her body, she could not even sleep it out. What did she ever do to deserve that? And suddenly there was this wish to have somebody near her. She did not want to be alone anymore.

_'Yeah, I do not want to be alone anymore…'_ she thought, knowing she had said these words all too often the last few months, but each time refering to a certain somebody. Why wasn't Shinichi ever there when she needed him most? Okay, maybe she did not really want him to see her in this condition but still! Plus, her thoughts did not have to make sense. She was sick and allowed to curse everybody she wanted. And Shinichi was top of the list.

_'This stupid, arrogant, macho- jerk detective! How dare he leave me alone for so long and expect me to wait for him? Who does he think I am anyway? Oh, I swear if I get my hands on him he will regret ever being born! What is he thinking?'_

Her thoughts trailed off and she rolled to her left side, now looking at her desk. Her gaze fell upon the picture of Shinichi and her. Being sick lowered the boarder to tears immensely and soon she was sobbing in the earnest. She wanted him back, that mystery jerk that she had given her heart to. Where was he? Didn't he know how much she needed him?

His letter came into her mind and Ran calmed down. He was not a bad guy, she knew it very well. It was unfair to think things like that, but she could not help being sad. It was probably because she was sick. She sighed. No, she would show patience. She had promised it and she knew it will be worth it, although it was very hard for her at the moment. Everything that had happened the past week had gotten to her, and she knew it. It was no wonder that she was sick.

Ran desperately wished for some sleep to shut all these thoughts out for some time.

Shinichi…

What was he doing at the moment? She hoped he was all right. But she stubbornly believed it because she knew and trusted and loved Shinichi.

Sometimes she wished she could forget him, find a nice guy who was around for longer than a day or a few minutes. A guy to have a normal relationship with but then… wouldn't that be boring? Not only that but also… she could not do it for her heart was already unreversably lost to a meitantei. Easy was not always good. She did not know if a normal guy could ever be enough for her and…

_' 'The curse of true love never did run smooth.' Hadn't Jodie- sensei said.. no, William Shakespear said that? And he knew what he was talking about. It was a curse to love, truly love somebody. Just look at me, I am the best example. Even he said it is not easy and it is not, this I know for sure but why easy? I am stubborn and don't care about hard or easy. As long as he returns to me in the end.. that's all I want and need._

_Of course it does not 'run smooth', but that's okay.'_

Ran smiled at the picture and closed her eyes, sighing out. Somehow, she suddenly felt a lot better. Only emotionally that is but still.

She cleaned her nose, caughed and wished for some tea and a bucket of ice- water. She felt so hot and vulnerable and she hated that. Closing her eyes again, she hoped despairingly for some sleep. And indeed, she felt sleepier. Must have come from the crying. She doozed off lightly, trying to shut her brain down and simply enjoy the warmth of the bed and the peace and silence of the house in this deserted condition.

Suddenly she had the feeling that there was something touching her cheek. 'Must be my imagination!' she told herself and doozed on.

It only started irritating her even more as this cheek seemed to be heating on and on and she started to feel a nice sensation against it. Reluctantely she opened her eyes slowly and looked around to search for the source of this and her heart skipped a beat as she looked right into two blue orbs. Two big blue eyes she knew even better than her own.

"Hey!" Shinichi greeted her warmly with quiet voice and a small smile.

Ran stared at him, her eyes only opening slowly the full way. She looked thoroughly at him , from head to shoes in silence and raised eventually an eyebrow. Her mind had counted the possibilities of this being the real Shinichi and not another fake one. She was sick after all, and it had come to the conclusion: fake! Too good to be true.

Ran turned away from him, showing him her back and murmured really pissed off: "Yeah, right!"

Secretly she did give her imagination credit for this one. He had looked really gorgeous in this shirt with the two top- buttons open and the black pants and the trousled, usual hair and the sexy grin on his face. She had to admit he had looked a great deal more real. But wouldn't the original be so much better? Ran sighed.

"Ran?" a voice from behind her asked.

Her eyes snapped open and although everything was telling her to not be so foolish and believe in miracles, she slowly turned around and faced the young man sitting behind her on the bed.

"S- Shinichi?" she hesitantely asked. His grin widened.

"In person. Hey, who did you expect?"

Ran slowly sat up, all the while staring at him. She could not believe her eyes and unconsciously reached a hand forward to touch him. As her fingers made contact with his solid chest she drew it back as if bitten by something. She stared at him in open wonder and surprise.

"N- not you… I thought I was imaging you again…"

He grinned. "No, I am afraid I am real!" he chuckled and three seconds later had a sick, brown haired girl glomping him tightly around the chest. He looked down at the top of the head that he saw first when looking down on himself and had to smile.

He embraced Ran tenderly, wrapping her in the protective circle of his arms.

"Ran, I.." he tried to talk to her and pulled a little away but Ran was having none of that.

"No, don't!" she stopped him with a finger on his lips and once again wound her arms around him, this time around his neck. One hand sneaked to the back of his head and in his hair, stroking it gently while the other pressed flatly against his shoulder. He had no choice, not that he ever wanted any, but to return her gesture and renew his hold on her, one hand against her back as he held her closely and the other stroking over the back of her head and through her hair.

Ran felt her body heaten up even more through her fever and she snuggled deeper in his embrace. Suddenly she remembered something and pushed him away, baking a few steps back.

"W-what?" Shinichi wondered, half hurt and half disappointed.

"I am sick and I don't want you to get sick as well!" Ran told him sternly and her eyes suddenly opened wider. "Oh no! Don't look at me!" she covered his eyes with a hand and turned away from him.

"R-Ran?" he slowly said. She pulled her hand away from his face and took it to cover the other half of her face, still turned away from him. Shinichi soon understood her problem and smiled. She is such a sweet girl. Honestly, what DID he ever do to deserve her?

He slided closer to her until her back was touching his front and wound his arms around her form from behind. He felt her body stiffen and her trying to struggle free but only held her closer.

"You fool. It's not like I have never seen you being sick before. I don't care! I still think you're pretty!" he tightened his grip on her and rubbed her arms.

Ran did not move. She thought about his words and quickly brushed a tear away. She leaned back against him and hugged his arms that were on her front to her stomach. He had no idea just how much his words meant to her. They did not move and breathed very quietly to not disturb the tender moment between them. She had by now leaned completely against him and was resting comfortably. She could smell the scent that she had missed so much over the past months, the past year. It smelled… she could not discribe it but it smelled like him and it surrounded her so deliciously at the moment. She loved it.

Shinichi was happy simply holding her in his arms once again, with him in the right body. And right it did feel. It felt more than right. It felt perfect. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed her scent in deeply.

"Shinichi?" a quiet voice hardly reached his ears.

"Hm?"

"How come you are here?"

"Well…" he started and had to think at Haibara, how she had held the pill in front of her face and had asked him if he was willing to try it. Because this was no ordinary pill. She had said that she had come a stp further to the permanent solution for their current states, and this pill was prepared with another mixture. It would either kill him, make him Shinichi for 24 hours what meant that the new mixture and everything that she had newly discovered has been in vain. In short, it meant that nothing had changed and they were at the beginning again. But there was another opportunity, a very small one. That was that the pill and the new solution really did work. In that case, and if Haibara was right, then th pill would make him Shinichi but for 36 hours.

_"You chances of surviving are over 60. Do you want to try it?"_ she had asked him. He knew that she needed the results for her further work what was her reason for asking him but not his reason for accepting.

She had made clear that his chances for it to last 36 hours were not the greatest. It was most probably another one day effect but it was still enough for him. And for Ran. That's why he had tried it.

"Well… long story, doesn't matter." He tried to convince Ran to not ask further. She looked at him with tilted head, maybe still believing that she was dreaming.

"Are you real? I mean… really real?"

He had to smirk at the question.

"What does that feel like?" he tightened his embrace on her so much that he was not hurting her but keeping her pressed very firm against him.

_'Great!'_ she thought and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling as much as she could. But she did not want to satisfy him this easily.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, saying the words in a half unsure half passed away tone of voice.

Shinichi seemed to know what she was playing at and he was willing to play along. He hugged her tighter, leaned down and rubbed his cheek against hers lovingly. He then turned his head and pressed a long kiss on her cheek, making sure to provide full contact. Ran closed her eyes, enjoying his caress more than she liked to admit and blushed. Her lips opened against her will and she drew a sharp breath in. His warmth seemed to surround her, sweeping over to her body, taking her breath away.

Suddenly she screamed out, jumping away from Shinichi. She turned her head and looked bewildered at him.

"Ow! What did you pinch me for?"

Shinichi grinned. "Well, didn't you need confirmation that I am real? See, now I have proven you that you are not dreaming!"

As he looked at her firm expression he felt sorry for his actions. Ran, who was still holding her arm, turned away from him, sulking. Shinichi crawled after her and took her hand gently away from her arm, then bend to kiss it tenderly. "Sorry…" he murmured against her arm and looked up at her. Ran had her eyes closed, a look of pain in her face and she was holding her head with her free hand.

"Ran?" he asked, suddenly quite alarmed.

"It.. it's okay… I was just feeling dizzy for a moment…" she cracked him a smile, half opening her eyes.

But Shinichi was already alerted. He took Ran's hands from her face and then gripped her shoulders, pushing her back down with gentle nudges. He smoothed her hair in order, held her pony out of the way then leaned down himself and pressed his forehead against her. Ran was too weak to protest and content herself with simply enjoying the closeness.

"You have fever. How does your head feel?"

She smiled. "What? Can't you see that it has the size of the venus?"

Shinichi could not help but grin and shake his head. "Sick and still joking around." He tugged her in, pulling the blanket to her chin. "But don't fear, nurse Shinichi is here!"

She was about to protest but his hands held her down. "I am serious, don't move too much!" and he stood up, disappearing out of her room. Ran slightly panicked. She was afraid that Shinichi had already disappeared again, and she had hardly seen anything of him. But he soon came back with a bucket filled with cold water. He sat next to her on the bed and produced a cloth from the depths of said bucket. He gently lay it on her forehead after brushing her hair out of the way. Ran almost groaned out. It felt too good, so good that she could not suppress the sound. Soon she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was looking at her intensely, trying to figure out what to do further.

"Are you hungry? Should I make you something? A warm soup or maybe something else?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Do you need something else?" he asked on concerned. Ran shook her head again.

"No, thank you. I am fine. You just returned, you shouldn't have to nurse me…"

"Oh, I see you have nothing to drink!" he stated, ignoring her words. "Ran! You should know how important it is to drink a lot when you are sick! Wait, I'll bring you something!"

"B-but.." she tried but he was already out of the door. Ran looked after him, one eyebrow raised. Shinichi was really… inpredictable! But her head wouldn't allow her to think too much about it right now.

Shinichi returned fife minutes later with a small tray in his arms. He placed it on Ran's night- stand, next to her and sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"I made you some tea. Come, sit up and drink a little, it'll make you feel better. I bet your throat is already as dried up as a desert!" he was pressing a hand against her back and helping her to sit up.

Ran was too confused as to do anything but obey the gentle pressure of his hands. She sat up, Shinichi took the cloth from her forehead and lay it in the water again, and started sipping on her tea. Secretly Ran was wondering where he had learned all these things but she was too busy drinking because he gently forced her to drink some more and some more... As she was allowed to stop, she coughed and he was handling her a handkerchief. Ran took it gratefully and cleaned her nose, then she lay back down. Shinichi covered her again. He placed the tea back on the tray, then took the cloth again out of the water and lay it back on Ran's forehead.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the cold feeling that seeped into her head and spread, soothing the aching there somewhat. Shinichi sat there and looked at her, trying to figure out what else he could do. As he temporary knew nothing better, he could not help his hand that wandered to her face and gently caressed her cheeks. He saw Ran smile although she did not open her eyes and soon she even leaned into the caress. He smiled and relaxed a little.

Deep inside, Shinichi was very happy that for once he could do something to make Ran feel better. It has always been her who looked after him and taken care of him and he almost never could really return the gesture. So this was a more than welcome opportunity for him to return the favor. Of course this was only a pleasant side- effect. What was driving Shinichi on didn't even feel like it needed a lot of thinking. He loved Ran and cared deeply for her so his brain needn't tell him what to do. He did it all automatically. And right now, he was very content with sitting there on the edge of her bed, looking at her and stroking her cheeks lovingly, and that all in his original body.

"Shinichi?" he heard Ran talk quietly. She had her eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"When… when do you have to…?" she did not dare finish her sentence, feeling like he would disappear more quickly if she did.

"Don't think about such things. I still have till tonight. Rest." He bend down, holding her head in both his hands, and kissed her temple, right underneath the edge of the cloth. She smiled warmly and took one of his hands in hers, interwining her fingers through his. He watched as her breath slowly evened, her grip on his hand loosened but did not let go and her body relaxed and lost it's rigidness. Soon she was asleep and Shinichi looked at her, figuring that he could forever stay here like this, holding her cheek and her hand and looking at her. She was so beautiful, even when she was sick with a slighter red nose and hot cheeks. To him she never looked prettier and he thought about telling her as suddenly a certain letter came back to his mind. He knew that she now knew that he found her beautiful but that was certainly not the most embarrassing thing that was written in there. They will probably have to talk about it after Ran woke up and Shinichi was not entirely sure that that was a good thing. But he was willing to find out.

He had a sudden flashback, at the time right after he was hit by that car. He knew that he was in the hospital and had felt deserted and totally alone. And suddenly there was a new picture in his mind. A picture of Ran, sleeping on the chair next to his bed with her upperbody on his bed. She was sleeping just like she had the time where he had been shot a few months ago, before he had taken the temporary pill the first time. And in this new picture in his mind, he saw that he had taken her hand in order for the support he had felt that she was able to offer him. And it had been like that. He had been able to sleep in peace after his hand was tenderly envelopped by hers. With a close- up of their hands on the hospitalbed, the flashback ended and he looked around her room for some orientation.

---

As Ran awoke, she immediately felt the change. She felt her head was not aching that much anymore and her fever must have gone down as well. Not entirely but a little and that she was grateful of. Her body still did protest as she tried to move and that's why she lay back down. As her brain slowly started working again, she remembered Shinichi and was suddenly not so sure if he really had been here at all. It had most probably been another dream of hers. Ran cursed under her breath and tried to sit up as she felt something wet fall to her chest. She took it and realized it was a wet cloth.

Her eyes opened wide and she turned to her night- stand, looking at the little bucket with water on the ground and her tea on it. Only the tray was gone. So he really has been here. She remembered falling asleep with his scent and warmth around her, holding his hand and his warm touch on her cheek. But he was nowhere to be seen.

A cold arrow tore through her heart as she thought that he must have left again. Why did he always do such things to her? She let her body fall back down on the pillows and clutched the blanket to her chest and felt sorrow overtaking her. Tears seemed to form in her eyes as she suddenly heard a voice out of the kitchen, talking to somebody. Strangely enough she could not make out another. But the first one she realized without second thought. Her heart leapt.

"S-Shinichi?" she called out hesistantely.

No response.

The voice had stopped talking now. Ran clutched the blanket tighter and sat up a little, trying again.

"Shinichi?"

"Coming! Just a second!" his voice screamed back, knocking the air out of Ran and she fell back on the bed.

A huge smile spread on her face as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. He was here. He was really here! She could not think further for she heard steps approach and soon after her door open fullway. Shinichi entered with a tray in his hands.

"Hello sleepy- head!" he greeted her and put the tray down.

"Hi." she looked at him thoroughly, feeling it a miracle that he was even there.

"I made you some soup!" he announced and gestured at the tray with a steaming bowl on it.

"You.. made soup?" she rose on her elbows and looked at Shinichi with raised eyebrows.

"Yes!" he replied proudly.

"A-alone?" to this he did respond and she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Fine, I admit I've had some help… but I did DO it alone.."

"How does that make sense?" she giggled.

"Well, since I have.. never done.. something like that.."

"…thought so!" Ran interrupted amused but he ignored her.

"…I called somebody who told me what to do. So it does make sense."

"Who?" she wanted to know, smiling. Shinichi murmured and she repeated her question because she could not understand what he was saying.

"My mom!"

Ran chuckled, covering her mouth with a hand. Shinichi blushed. He was so sweet. And calling his mother for help… Shinichi never asked for help except when he could really not help it and to ask his mother of all persons really was extraordinary. He must have been really desperate.

_'Desperate to make your soup.'_ A voice in her mind told her. Ran blushed and slowly sat up.

"How is she?"

"Oh, she is fine. Funny as always…" he trailed off and looked out of the window.

Ran did, of course, notice the sarcasm in his voice. She only looked at him and said nothing.

_"Oka- san? It's me. I need your help." Was what he had told his mother about an hour ago. He had, of course, to explain to her the whole situation, with the pill and his accident and in return listened to why his parents couldn't make it this week. His father had an important matter with the FBI and that's why they had to stay. And, as if he had known.. no, actually he HAD known that this was to happen, in the end his mother started squeaking around, totally excited._

_"Oh you are sooo sweet Shin- chan! You just returned and now you take care of Ran, oh you are soo sweet!" he had, after turning red, had to tell his mother another fife times to quit it and to tell him how to do that chicken soup she always had made for him when he was sick. Yukiko had eventually given him the receipe and helped him over the phone. In the end, he had tasted it as final step and had to say that it was satisfactory enough._

_"Thanks a lot, oka- san! Don't know what I would've done without you!" _

_"Don't mention it. After all, you are looking after our future daughter in law for us!" She giggled very girl-like, as if she could see Shinichi's red cheeks and how he rolled his eyes. _

_"I am going to hang up now!" he informed her. _

_"All right, all right. Take good care of yourself, Shin- chan, okay? And be careful with that pill. I pray that everything will turn our for the best." _

_"Thanks oka- san." _

_"Try and not get yourself in too grave danger, okay? Your fathers and mine thoughts are with you!" _

_Shinichi smiled a little. "Thank you. Say hi to the old man as well!" he grinned and could almost see his mother grin. She knew that he was joking and as long as he did not call her old his jokes were always welcomed by her. _

_"I will. Oh, and Shin- chan?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Take good care of Ran- san, okay? She is.. special." To his surprise, his mother suddenly had sounded so very serious that he was totally taken by surprise. "And greet her from us." _

_"All right…" was his perplex answer. _

_They said their good- byes and hung up. Shinichi had only time to admire his blush because his mothers words as he heard Ran scream. He told her he was coming and suddenly saw his mother in front of his eyes, how she hugged his father and said something like: _

_"You know, our son is soo manly! Just imagine, he is back to his normal body for a day only and he stays with Ran because she is sick and looks after her. Isn't that sooo sweet? Oh he is so manly. Such a good boy, he had got that from me of course." Then she could kiss Yusako on the cheek and sing on. "Right honey? Oh he is such a good boy! My son is soo manly!" and she probably would go on like that for about the next days. _

_Honestly, his mother sometimes really was… he could not quite find a word at the moment but honestly, she was that! Why is she so… _

_'right?' his mind asked him. 'Oh shut up!' he murmured to himself._

"Shinichi?" Ran waved with a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Sure… my parents said hi to you and to get well soon!"

"Oh! Thank you! How are they?"

"Amused!" he replied a tad too quickly for his brain to think of what he was saying first. "I mean fine.. Now here, try your soup. I went through hell for it!" he thought back on his mother.

"You… you did this? For me?"

"No, for your father cause he is so close to me and laying here sick at the moment!" he looked a little sick at the thought at her. "Of course for you, dummy! You are sick and you have to get well again. So now, eat it all up and don't forget to drink!"

He helped Ran sit up, took the cloth away and in the bucket and placed the tray with the soup and the tea on her lap, sitting down next to her. But Ran was not concentrating on the loaded tray. She rather gave her attention to the young man looking at her full of expectation.

"Shinichi.. I.. I…"

"What? Don't you like it? You haven't even tried it and…" he looked desperately at his soup.

Ran gently shook her head. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"No silly, of course I like it. I love it. I am simply… touched. You didn't have to do that! After all, I am sure you can not stay so long, right? Shouldn't you… attend to more important businesses?" a tad of sadness underlined her voice and Shinichi did not miss it.

"I am doing what I want to do. What's important to me… as long as I can…It's always you who takes care of everybody, now it's only right that it's your turn…" he blushed and looked past Ran's surprised gaze. "…and now eat already before it gets cold!"

She smiled warmly at Shinichi and turned her attention finally to the meal. She did as she as told, eating the whole shoup and drinking her tea. It actually tasted rather nice, she had not expected it, since it was his first try. It was not perfect but made with great care and love and one could taste that and that was more important to Ran.

As she was done, she looked at Shinichi who was looking at her with tense anticipation. She smiled.

"It was really great Shinichi, thank you!"

Shinichi's face lit up like a little child's face would. He took the empty dishes and carried them to the kitchen, obviously very pleased with himself. As he returned, Ran had sat back in the bed, leaning against its head and waiting for him. She smiled as she saw him enter again and he smiled back automatically. She raised her arms towards him and motioned for him to come closer.

Smiling like a fool, he gladly followed her invitation and kneeled on the bed before crawling closer to her. He almost sighed out as he lowered himself in her arms that enveloped him immediately. He hugged her back the best he could without forcing her to move. She took him by surprise and kissed his own temple, murmuring a honest "Thank you!" before resting her head on top of his. One reason was only that she hoped this way he would not notice her burning cheeks.

He rested his head under her chin and against her shoulder comfortably, sighed inaudibly and murmured a quiet "youre welcome." back. They did not move nor even breathe too hard or loud. They simply held the other the way they had wanted to for so long, enjoying the contact more than they could put in words. Shinichi suddenly remembered her state of health and pulled away a little, pressing his forehead against hers. Ran smiled and closed her eyes.

"Better but still hot." He soon stated and took a hand from her back. He stretched and reached over to the bucket, took the cloth and placed it back on Ran's forehead. Then he turned and lifted the blanket on the end of the bed. Ran started screaming but before she even had the chance to do more than open her mouth he had taken her feet and was rubbing them between his hands, obviously having taken no notice from Ran's soon- to- become protest and having nothing perverted in mind at all.

"Oh my, just look at your feet. They are ice- cold! No wonder you are sick! Didn't you know that you need to keep them warm?" he climbed off the bed with a thud and crawled over to her drawer. He opened the one at the ground and took a pair of really warm socks out. He crawled back to the bed and put them on Ran's feet. Ran was all the while watching him especially as he, after he had his task completed, kept her feet between his hands for a little longer to warm them.

He grinned up at her and she gifted him with a warm smile. "Thank you!"

"Whatfor?"

"For everything. For being so sweet and taking so good care of me for example even though you don't have to…and I am sure you have so much more things to attent to.."

He smiled. He covered her feet again, wrapping them in the blanket so that they were warm and slided up the bed and closer to her. He looked into her eyes and gave her an expression…

An expression! The expression that send shudders up and down her body, that caused her heartbeat to increase in speed, that made her feel dizzy and remember why she was so madly in love with him.

And armed with that weapon, he looked at her, thoroughly and yet so tenderly she found her voice gone. And he answered with the words she had never expected but seriously reached on his expression.

"I would like to be nowhere else more than here!" he answered and she was suddenly very sure that he was completely serious. That's why she could do nothing but believe him. As much as she could not help the words that followed.

"Seems like you were not lying in your letter…" maybe it was because she was sick that she had found the courage to talk to him about it, maybe she only liked to see him flushed. And blush he did, indeed.

"T-thanks for cleaning the house, by the way…" he replied lamely, his cheeks flaming but he thought that if she wanted to play that game, he could too.

"Welcome. Are you mad at me? For finding it?" Ran's cheeks started painting in the same color as his.

He grinned. "Oh I was… but..well, since you have left an exchange one…"

She smiled too and felt her head starting to hurt again. She hated being sick. Ran closed her eyes for a moment in pain and immediately felt him take her hand in his.

"Are you all right? Is your head hurting?"

"A little… I feel dizzy. I am so sorry!"

"Don't be!"

"Shinichi… about that letter… don't think I could ever hate you because I do not! I couldn't no matter how big a stupid you are!" she said with a half corner grin that he mirrored. "It IS hard to wait, of course, but moments like this makes it all worth it. It is exactly like I have written to you in the letter."

"So, how do you feel now that I am here again?" he teased her. She only smiled and laced her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her and hugging him again, very tightly so that even if he wanted to he could not get away.

"Complete." She quietly answered against his neck and did not look up, too embarrassed.

"Good!" he murmured against her hair. "Me too!" he confessed and was also glad that she could not see his bad blush. But he felt her tighten her grip for a few delicious moments before her powers left her again.

He felt Ran's chest rumble, knowing she was giggling to herself. Pulling away he looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought… we definitely should have done that before!" she hugged him closer. Shinichi smiled at her and hugged her closer, too. "Yeah! How did you call it? Perfection?"

"Perfection…" Ran murmured against him with a content smile.

After a little eternity in pleasant silence and warmth- sharing, Ran's hesistant whisper reached his ears.

"Do you really think I am.. be..beau… pretty?" as soon as the words had left her lips she regretted them. She felt so stupid asking him such a thing when there were so many things to ask him and to tell him and to talk with him about.

"I think beautiful is the word!" he knew there was no way denying it. For one thing, he had written it down, for another… she simply was the most beautiful thing he had ever lay eyes on and that was a fact. Fullstop. Plus wasn't he always saying there is only one truth?

He shifted, not wanting to crash her body underneath his. Laying down next to her, he put the cloth that had fallen to the pillows back on her forehead and stroked with the back of his hand over her cheeks. Ran smiled at him so beautifully, he for one second wondered if the drug had not really killed him and he was in heaven right now, meeting an angel.

As their looks met, bore deeply into the others, they forgot everything around them simply because nothing else mattered. It was only him and her and after such a long time they were united again and could let their feelings out.

Both knew exactly that there was still so very much to talk about, to be said between them, things to sort out, to discuss, to tell each other. But as their looks met, it was… almost magical. It was as if they knew exactly what the other held in their heart, exactly what the other was thinking. It lay open in their eyes and their souls agreed without the slightest trace of doubt left that there was no need for words right now. Because they knew.

"You are tired. You have to sleep to get well!" Shinichi soon told her, brushing her hair absentmindedly.

"Don't want to…" she replied stubbornly, thinking he will go when she closed her eyes.

As if reading her thoughts, he grinned at her. "I'll stay untill tonight, I promise."

"But Shinichi…" she felt like something just has to be said. "There is…"

"..still so much to talk about? I know.. but…" he trailed off, not knowing how to put it in words. Ran, who was surprised that he somehow knew what she wanted to say, tried to help.

"..but there appears no need because… we know?"

Shinichi looked seriously at her, then relieved. "Exactly. We know." Both smiled at each other, more than happy. Even after all this time, they still seemed to understand each other perfectly, even without a lot of words and that was worth everything.

"Okay. Can you make music?"

"You mean sing?" he pulled back and looked horrified at her.

"No silly. Put a CD in the player."

"Sure." He answered and stood up, walking over to her CD s and looked around them. "Any special wish?" he grinned at her over his shoulder and wondered silently if she would chose "their" song, the one they had danced to the last time he had been in his own body.

"You'll really stay until I fall asleep, right?" she asked him, fear swinging in her already sore voice.

"Uh.. Yes." he replied and looked at her in mild wonder.

"Promise me that you will wake me when it's time. I want to say goodbye. Please!" she suddenly asked him, absolutely serious.

"O-okay!" he answered, not sure if he had the strengh to wake a sleeping angel. But she smiled contently and nodded, trusting him without question.

"Good. Then I want to listen to my new Leann Rimes CD, please." She said and lay her head back down on the pillow.

He did not wonder any longer, simply complied and pushed the on button. Then he walked back to the bed and sat on the end of it. He fumbled a little uncomfortable with his fingers and after some time looked up to meet her gaze. With a delight she realized that his cheeks were rose.

Gathering her last powers, she sat up and patted the spot behind her. "Don't sit so far away. I want you near me for as long as possible." If Ran hadn't been so sleepy and groggy because of her cold, she would have blushed at her own words. But right now she simply did not care. All she wanted was cuddle against the man she loved and fall asleep with him, no matter if he was gone the next morning. Tomorrow was still far away.

But Shinichi did blush at her words although he tried to not show anything. He complied to her wish whatsoever and was soon on the bed again, sitting there rather stiff and unsure. She had to smile at her usually so great detective and slided closer. She was glad that he had already taken his shoes off by now and pushed his jacket down his arm, throwing it on a chair. Then she made him stand up for a second, lifted the blankets and gently pulled on his arm to make him lay down in her bed.

He obendiently followed her unspoken order and lay down fully on her bed with a helpless expression. She smiled to herself, seeing how stiff he lay there with his legs hanging down the bed. She reached over and pulled at his pants until he had both his legs on the bed. She smiled at him and he replied to it hesitantely. Ran was enjoying his embarrassment very much, liking how he could look so helpless and cute with his red cheeks.

With her boldness he got more sure himself and reached for the cloth that had fallen next to his leg on the bed. He grinned up at her and she grinned back, reaching over to take it from him.

"I guess, as useful as it is, we won't be needing this anymore…" and she let it drop inside its bucket.

Shinichi only raised an eyebrow, sat up and leaned his forehead against hers. Ran closed her eyes in bliss at the contact.

"Still hot. You will need it!" he stated and pulled back. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Placing her hands on his chest, she gently pushed him back on the bed so that he was laying and grinned seducingly down at him, liking being dominant for once.

"I'll only lose it when you hold me!"

**Thank God that you were by my side..**

**Daytime I'm fine  
Everything is back to normal  
Last night I thought that I would die  
I had nightmares, I was so scared  
Thank god that you were by my side  
To hold me when I cried**

He looked startled and surprised at her as she crawled up to him, over his body until she was almost face to face with him. Then she lay down on him, having her head comfortably against his chest and a leg twined between his. He was way to startled to react and she only snuggled tighter against him, getting comfortable and held to him.

"Shinichi…" she whispered almost desperately, sounding as if she were near tears. "Hold me! Please…" She pleaded and snuggled her face deeper in his chest. _'And never let go again!' _

Shinichi reacted in a flash, knowing what she must be feeling. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, envelopping her almost completely in his protective embrace and pulling the blanket over her body, covering both of them in the same time. He heard her sigh out, a deep sigh and all of a sudden, everything was clear to him. He could not describe it, not properly. But it was simply like that. He felt like he would melt from the heat that she emited and that was sweeping over to his body, envelopping them in a cocoon of warmth that was mixed with their feelings for each other.

He knew that holding her at this moment was not a simple act of bodies pressed against one another, it was way more. It ran so deep he was afraid of its extents. It was as close to perfect happiness as he had ever come and he was sure she knew it as well. And suddenly, as he listened to the lyrics in the background, he even understood why she had chosen this song. Because it simply fit perfectly to them.

**I wanna be strong  
But I dont' wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is the safest place  
The safest place**

He heard her sing quietly along and could in the same time feel his heart doing the most crazy things. He had long ago discovered that it was beating only for her in the first place, and now that she was so close, resting so perfectly on top of him, in his arm where she belonged in, it almost seemed like it was beating with the music that was telling the truth about them.

"Right here in your arms is the safest place…" Ran whispered against his chest along with the song and rubbed her cheek against it delicately. Her voice was so soft and quiet it was very easy to miss, as if she was murmuring in her sleep. He had to smile as he heard her and only tightened his hold on her, stroking lovingly over her hair after kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Sleep tight, my angel. May sleep heal you. Don't worry, I'll protect you over the night!" he whispered against the crown of her head without noticing it and held her closer. She smiled only against him.

**It feels real, so real  
You showed me I could trust you  
With emotions I had locked away  
It was your touch, your words  
They heal the deepest part of me  
That only you can see**

It felt so perfect, so unique and unbelievable that she wondered for a moment if it was another of her dreams. Only her trust in him and in their love let her believe in this perfection. She felt like in this place, in his arms, nothing evil can harm her. As long as he held her like this, she could let her guard completely down, had to be nobody but herself. This was the place she belonged to. And she felt, deep down, that he was thinking the same at the moment. That he knew it. That he felt the same.

A few tears that she had locked away for so long, suppressed under her brave surface broke loose and ran freely down her face and onto his shirt. She had to be so strong all this time, had to lie to the world with a fake smile, and now she could let that all drop.

And as he stroked her back with reassuring motions, it was almost as if he tried to heal her cold, her wounds, make everything that hurt her disappear. This soothing but stong power of his reached down to the depths of her soul and send a deep shudder through her body. It was scary, the things he could make her feel, could do to her simply with his closeness and the most simple touches that meant the world to them. She loved it.

**I wanna be strong  
But I don't wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is the safest place**

Ran could not put in words how he made her feel, how unending happy she was that he was here right now, to simply hold her. No matter that he had to leave soon. She had to seize the moment and that's what they have been doing. Plus, the song pretty much said what she was feeling and he knew it, this Ran was certain of. Her tears ceased slowly and she realized how tired they had made her. Maybe it was his solidness, his warmth and love that were sweeping over to her own body that lulled her to sleep slowly. She was not sure. All she knew and needed to know was that she had never felt so cared for and save in her whole life.

**As long as I'm with you  
As long as I can feel you  
That's all I need to keep me going  
On and on and on and on...  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is the safest place  
The safest place**

"Right here in your arms, Shinichi…" she murmured and slowly drifted off to dreamland. He smiled at her words, kissed her head again and enclosed her tighter.

"Right here, my love!" and he lay his head on top of hers, detemined to protect her from any harm for as long as he shall live, with whatever it may take him, for her life was the most precious thing on the planet to him.

He yarned to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her but he could not do so. If he was lucky he still had a few hours in his real body, not being foolish enough to dare believe that the antidote would grant him twelve more hours. Shinichi wanted to seize them as much as he could and could only happily say that what he was doing at the moment was his definitin of seizing a day. He would love to tell her about his feelings, but could not do so because he had to go soon, one way or another. It would only hurt her when he was gone and make her miss him even more. He did not want that. But, a part in his heart that was right now very loud, was certain that she already knew.

No matter how much time he had left, three or fifeteen hours, thinking about it would spoil the perfect moment between them. He would deal with it when the time came and hopefully she will be sleeping by then. All he wanted right now, was keep holding on to her like this. Like there was no tomorrow and let her sleep on him, the way it was supposed to be for them.

Shinichi kissed her forehead and her cheek with as much affection as he was feeling for the angelic being in his arms, and lay back on the pillows, smiling to himself as he held her head gently. Ran was already asleep and cuddled closer to him. She can't remember having ever felt so… great, so in peace while falling asleep. And he, already tired himself because he had gotten no sleep last night, watched her with ever closing eyelids and listened to the last lines of the enchanting song. It all felt too good to be real.

Real or not, he would never let anything happen to her, just like he would not let go of his angel until absolutely necessary. Absentmindely, he thought for a second about a time after his return. After he had dared asking her THE question, where he would he allowed to hold her as long as he pleased and go to sleep with her in his arms and wake up the same way, every day. He hugged her closer, snuggeling deeper in the bed with her.

A blissful smile crossed his lips even as his eyes had already drifted close. Perfect happiness. That's what it was. And one day… one day for sure…

**Right here in your arms is the safest place...**

**The safest place...**

**The safest place...**

* * *

**Right here in your arms is the safest place...** the safest place... _oh the safest_ _place_... 


End file.
